Monster Magic for Boneheads
by ExcessCougar96
Summary: Little Harry Potter finds a book on magic. When he reads it, he finds out more than he asked for, as well as a possible true family.
1. Prologue

Harry pulled a dusty book down from his library's shelf. As he looked at it in his hand he sneezed, blowing the dust off of the cover. _Monster Magic for Boneheads_ by Sans.

' _Magic?_ ' Little Harry tilted his head and blew more dust off the book. ' _Magic isn't real though… is it?_ ' He wondered inwardly.

Little Harry Potter was a five year old with dark brown hair that went past his ears is messy curls and large green eyes. He was also mute from an accident a year and a half earlier. The scar from that 'accident' was prominent on his neck. He had learned sign language quickly and he always had either a pad or a phone on him to type or write on when he met people who couldn't understand sign. The doctors were unsure whether he'd ever be able to speak again.

He walked over to the librarian and signed, 'May I check out this book?'

The librarian looked down at him and smiled, cooing slightly at the green eyes staring up at her, "Of course you can sweetie. Let me see it for a moment." Harry stood on his tip toes and slid the book across the counter before beaming at her.

'Thank you' He signed. The woman smiled and nodded before going through the motions and checking the book out to him.

"Be sure to tell Mrs. Bell that it must either be returned or rechecked out in two week, Harry dear." She told him.

He nodded enthusiastically and took the book. He waved and rushed out of the library to get to his favorite reading spot. He clutched the book to his chest and ran back to the orphanage he had been placed in after his Uncle had tried to tear his throat out.

He ran to his room and shut the door before opening the book and all but vanishing into the pages of it. The context and explanations were both simple and difficult to follow. Idly he wondered if there were any more books by 'monsters' like this one.

Harry scrunched up his face and looked at his hand. The book had said to achieve the magic described inside you would have to not only feel it, but will it into being. It took Determination. Harry stared at his hand and imagined it flickering into being. He though he saw a wisp of something before a major headache stabbed its way through his mind.

He whimpered soundlessly and grabbed his head. He rubbed his eyes and pouted before his face scrunched up in determination. He would get this down. But first, a nap.

 **~2 Months Later~**

He had indeed found more dust covered books at the library that told the history of the monsters. It was interesting and something that intrigued the young Potter greatly. He had been practicing with the magic that the original book had. He could completely cover his hand in the 'fire'.

Unfortunately he could see the adverse effect that using monster magic as a human was causing. His hand had paled considerably and it seemed like the skin was pulled against the bones. He was worried that he might be overdoing it, but it was so addicting to actually have power, the ability to use it. He didn't have to worry about being weak and people hurting him again. But he didn't let it go to his head, he remained grounded.

Though learning that humans had sealed the monsters because they were frightened of them grated him. It was a stupid reason to seal an entire race of people underground. Harry really felt for the monsters.

' _What should I practice today?_ ' He hummed silently as he flipped through the magic book. ' _Oh, interesting. Pulling a human soul from their body to attack it? I could try that… but that seems dangerous, it might hurt the person I do it to._ ' He thought.

His green eyes narrowed on a group of bullies that picked on him and tried to tear his book. He smirked, and unknown to him the white of his right eye bled black as the iris glow blue. He lifted his bone-white hand towards the leader boy and it lit up with blue 'flames'.

He flicked his hand and the boy's pink soul popped out in the shape of a heart. The boy's eyes widened in fear as the soul turned blue. Harry hummed and moved it a bit before letting the power go, the blue fading from his hand and eye.

He gasped as the usual headache assaulted him. He rubbed his eyes and frowned with the tears were stained pink. He rubbed it off and went back to his book, he'd deal with the consequences when they came. Until then he was going to learn as much as he could and push himself to his limits.

That night he was tossing and turning as his mind went through different ideas he could use his 'power' for. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His entire right eye was black as night with a small white speck acting as an iris.

' _This should be interesting._ ' Harry thought before going to sleep.


	2. Harry Makes A Homicidal Friend

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ _6 Years Later – Age 11_ ~**

He had finally found it. After years of searching, he had found the mountain that monster-kind was sealed underneath. His mix-matched eyes gleamed in excitement.

Over the years he had use his magic so much that the repercussions were visible if they weren't hidden. His right hand to his elbow had lost all skin and muscle and was only bones. Not that he minded, he thought it looked cool. His right eye was black with a white iris unless he was using his powers, then the pupil glowed blue and green, like his magic. Other times it was completely dark, and he had found out by 'accidentally sticking a finger in it' that it was an empty socket.

He hid these 'abnormalities' with gloves, sweaters, coats, hats and the fact that his bangs curled over his dark eye. He had a backpack full of clothes and necessities on his back as he hiked up the mountain. He was sweating slightly when he got all the way up. But considering he was wearing a red and black hoodie, it was understandable.

He whistled as he looked down, ' _Wow that's far._ ' He hummed. He sat down on the edge and pulled out a bottle of fresh milk from his bag and opened it. He sighed in happiness as he downed it. He wiped the access milk off his lips and threw the bottle back into his bag.

' _Now or never._ ' He thought as he readied himself for the fall. He dropped off the edge and let out a silent scream as he fell. ' _I BETTER NOT BREAK ANYTHING FROM DOING THIS!_ ' He shouted inwardly before he overcame the panic and tore off his glove, splaying his skeleton hand out and catching his fall.

He landed gently in a bed of golden flowers. The eleven year old sat up and looked around. He was in a small cavern that arched up to the hole at the top.

' _I fell **that** far?_ ' He thought in awe. He shook his head and stood up, looking at his skeleton hand and sighing when he looked up and saw his glove stuck in a root. His eye glowed again and he caught the glove with a small smile. He pulled it back on before sticking his hand in his pocket and leaving the room.

He traveled down the purple hallway, taking it slow to look around. He recognized the architecture from the drawings in the books. He entered a dark room with a singular spot of sunshine, with a green patch growing under it.

Harry walked forward, only to stop when a flower formed from the ground. But this wasn't like any flower, it had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" It said. Harry narrowed his eyes and he pulled out his pad.

'Are you a monster?' Harry wrote before showing it to the flower.

Flowey looked at the pad in confusion, "Why are you writing instead of talking?" He asked.

'My uncle tried to tear out my throat. I can't speak because of that. I communicate using either this pad or sign language. Are you a monster?' Harry repeated his first question after answering the flower.

"Oh! Yes, I am. You're new to the Underground, arntcha? Golly, you must be so confused!" Harry stared at the flower blankly, seeing straight through the innocent act.

He quickly scrawled in his note book, 'I know all about the Underground, the war with the humans, and the barrier. I found books on the surface and read them. That's what led me here.' His handwriting said. He shoved it in front Flowey.

Harry watched as Flowey's face changed from 'cute' to very deadly.

" ** _IS thAt sO?_** " Flowey growled.

Harry shrugged and nodded before feeling a tug on his soul. He narrowed his eyes as his right eye started glowing blue under his bangs. He smirked when his soul stayed where it was inside him.

"HOW?!" Flowey yelled.

Harry pulled off his glove and splayed out his right hand and used it to pull Flowey up. Flowey let out a slightly pained yell before looking at Harry in shock, "What are you doing?!" He demanded.

Harry shrugged and scrawled a reply, 'I thought you'd want to come with me as I traveled. I could be your legs.' Flowey glared at him.

"Why would I want a _human_ to be my legs?" He spat.

Harry shrugged again, but started walking. Flowey muttered angrily on his shoulder, but instead of falling he actually wrapped his roots around Harry's arm.

"So are you here to kill everyone?" Flowey asked.

Harry shook his head and wrote it down, 'I want to save them. I want to destroy the barrier so that they can enjoy the sun, and the outside world. It's not right that they were sealed under a mountain for the fears of humans.'

Flowey stared at him, "You're a really weird human." He said dryly.

Harry smiled, 'Not completely human. At least, not anymore.' He wrote.

"Yeah, the skeleton hand gave it away." Flowey said sarcastically. Harry's lips curled into a smirk. Flowey stared at him, "You're the second human to fall down here today." He revealed.

'But I jumped.' Harry pointed out with a careless smile.

Flowey looked at him dryly, "I repeat. You are really weird and stupid."

Harry shrugged and continued to walk before looking at Flowey out of the corner of his eye, 'There was another human? Where'd they go?' He asked silently with his pad.

Flowey's face grew dark, "The Queen saved them, and took them with her. She always saves the children." He said darkly.

'And that's a bad thing? Honestly I don't think you'd actually want to kill them.' Harry wrote and Flowey glared at him.

" **What do you know?** " He growled.

'Not much, but I know that killing someone is never the answer. It usually blackens one's soul and that's not something I believe you'd want.' Harry said before tapping his pen to his lips, 'In fact, you're after a Soul, aren't you?'

Flowey stared at him in complete silence before turning his petals away from the prying preteen. Harry smirked victoriously before Flowey turned back to face him, " **You really are an idiot. Asking questions, assuming things about me. It makes me sick. You're just a lousy human, you don't know anything! You-** "

'I what?' Harry held his pad up to interrupt the angered flower, 'Everything I said is true. You might fool others, but I see through your lies. I see the burden you carry. I see the weight it's placing on you, and I see how it is crushing you. That's the burden I have. I **see** through lies. But even so I have HOPE for you. Maybe I can't help. But I'll try my best.' He finished, both of his eyes glowing.

Flowey's face went blank and his petals drooped, "HOPE, huh? Haven't seen that one before." He muttered.

Harry tilted his head curiously, but the flower didn't say anything after that. The human then shrugged and continued through the rooms. Luckily for him, the traps and puzzles had been set off so he calmly walked through it.

He wasn't attacked by any monsters, but considering he had a homicidal flower wrapped around his arm, he didn't blame them. He hummed, maybe he could meet this 'Queen' person soon. He would love to 'talk' to someone who had inside knowledge of the Underground.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Harry Meets a Queen

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry wouldn't say he completely trusted the flower wrapped around his arm, but considering he was the one that put him there, he couldn't really say anything about it.

'So who is the Queen?' Harry asked Flowey.

"Do you really want to know?" Flowey returned creepily. Harry stared at him, not frightened, and a little annoyed.

'You keep trying to scare me or creep me out, but it's really just annoying the heck out of me.' Harry wrote, 'And yes, I would like to know.'

Flowey looked at him again with a blank stare and frowned, "Fine. The Queen is Toriel Dreemurr." He said finally.

Harry's visible eye widened and it was almost like sparkles appeared around him, 'Really! Toriel Dreemurr! As in the writer of Monster History and Fun Facts about Snails Toriel!?' Harry wrote frantically.

Flowey looked at him like he was a lower lifeform, "You read those rags?" He asked viciously.

Harry nodded and pulled the books out of his bag with a grin, 'Yeah! They taught me a lot. It was like they were written by a real teacher.'

"You're a nerd." Flowey deadpanned.

Harry just smirked at the yellow flower and pulled his hands out of his pockets to shrug. Flowey glared angrily at him for the sudden movement and tightened his hold. Harry sent him an apologetic look that the flower ignored.

Harry bent over suddenly and picked up a small pouch that jingled as he straightened, ' _Looks like someone lost their coin purse…_ ' He thought before opening it. It had around fifty gold coins in it. He frowned as Flowey peered over at it.

"A coin purse. Full of money?" He asked. Harry nodded and shrugged before putting it in his hoodie pocket. "You're just going to take it?" Flowey questioned.

'Why not? It has no name on it and I might need it. If I find who it belongs to I will return it. Whatever I use until then is just a fee.' Harry explained through the paper.

Flowey looked at him weirdly, "So you're not such a goody two shoes eh?" He said.

'I'm an orphan. I learned to fend for myself at a young age.' Harry shrugged.

Flowey didn't say anything as Harry continued down the path until he reach a fork in the road. He went straight and saw the spider webs.

"It's the stupid spider bake sale." Flowey scoffed. Harry looked at him curiously and he explained, "It's to raise enough money to get them out of the ruins and past Snowdin without dying from the cold."

'So it's to fund their dreams and kindle their hopes?' Harry asked. Flowey gave him another weird look but nodded. Harry hummed and stepped forward to read the sign.

 _Spider Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real spiders!_ Harry read silently before walking to the webs. He wrote on his pad, 'I'll take one of each, please.' He showed it to the spiders that were hanging in the webs and pulled out twenty-five gold.

"Thank you!" A squeaky voice said from the web as a spider came down with the donut and cider. Harry nodded and handed over the gold.

As they were walking away Flowey finally spoke, "Why'd you do that?" He asked. Harry looked at him and smiled. 'Because they have HOPE.' He said simply before going into the next room.

' _How does HOPE pair up with DETERMINATION, I wonder._ ' Flowey thought darkly. Harry ignored the dark look Flowey had on his face and continued until he came to another fork.

'Straight or left?' He asked the yellow flower. "Left. Straight just takes you to an overlook of the Ruins." Flowey said. Harry nodded and turned left.

' _That's a big tree._ ' He thought as he paused in front of it. He looked past it to see the entrance to a building that was in one piece.

"Open your bag." Flowey said suddenly. Harry looked at him in confusion at the sudden demand. Flowey rolled his eyes, "Unless you want to be attacked for be associated with me, then open your bag so I can hide in it." The flower said hotly.

Harry blinked in realization and nodded before unzipping his bag. Flowey slipped off his arm and ducked into the pack. Harry looked at him in concern and got a slap to the cheek with a vine, "I'm fine human! Don't look down at me." Flowey growled angrily.

Harry rubbed his cheek, 'Now now, no need to get cheeky.' He wrote. The look of outrage on the flower's face was worth the second slap. Harry laughed silently before closing the bag mostly, leaving a slit for Flowey.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He listened to the sounds behind the door.

"Who could that be?" A female voice aid as it drew nearer. The door opened to reveal a large goat monster. Harry smiled up at her and she looked down at him in shock, "Another lost child? So soon after the last one?"

Harry started to write on his pad as she watched. He held it up, 'Hello, my name is Harry! It is very nice to meet you!' The pad said.

Toriel's eyes widened, "Can you not speak my child?" She asked in concern. There was a muted scoff from Harry's bag.

Harry flipped back through his pad until he came to the explanation he had given Flowey. When he showed it to her she covered her mouth with her paws. Harry watched as she calmed her breathing.

"My dear child, what a heartless monster, to attack a child as young as yourself." She said softly. Harry shrugged.

'I've grown used to it. I like writing.' Harry assured. Toriel smiled and pat his head. Harry closed his eyes at the warm feeling rushing through him. He smiled as well and looked up at her, 'You're really nice!'

Toriel nodded, "Thank you my child, I am Toriel, Keeper of the Ruins, what brings you here?" She asked. The other child in her care hadn't answer when she had asked them.

'I want to help free you all.' Harry wrote plainly. Toriel's eyes widened as he pulled out a familiar book. 'I learned a lot about the Underground from this. And I want to help you all achieve your dreams.' He said as she took the book from him gently.

"How did a copy of this book reach the surface?" She wondered aloud.

'I don't know, but I found it in a library on the surface.' Harry penned. Toriel nodded before handing the book back. Harry blushed a bit and wrote something down. Toriel looked at him curiously as he turned the paper towards her. 'Do you think you could sign it?'

Toriel giggled as Harry blushed, "Of course my child." She said before signing the inside of the book. Harry beamed at her. 'Thanks!' He wrote to her. She nodded happily.

"Come inside child. And I'll fix you some dinner and introduce you to the other young ward that appeared today." She said as she took his hand.

He felt safe. His hand was engulfed by her large, furry one, but it made him feel protected and loved. Something he hadn't really felt before. He let her lead him into the house. And as the door closed he felt someone watching him so he turn his head and saw a dark shadow wave at him from behind the tree. His right eye blazed for a moment when he spotted it and his eyes widened.

The shadow's hand had a hole in it.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Harry Finds a Kindred Spirit

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Harry Finds a Kindred Spirit**

Harry was shaken by what he saw but did not say anything of it to Toriel. He didn't want to worry her with ghosts. He was led into a living room area and noticed a kid about two years younger than him scribbling on a paper.

Harry smiled and sat down next to them. They looked up in confusion and stared at him in shock. Harry started to scribble a greeting down when the kid started to sign at him. His eyes widened and he beamed before signing back.

'Hello! It's nice to finally speak to someone.' Harry said to the kid.

'None of the monsters know sign language. It is difficult to communicate with them." They signed back. Harry nodded sagely before smiled and pulling a notebook out of his bag.

'I have an extra pen and notebook! Take them and use them to communicate to monsters that don't understand!' Harry said enthusiastically. The kid looked surprised.

'You're giving this to me? Really?' They asked. Harry nodded and the kid wiped his eyes, 'Thank you, I've never had a present before.'

Harry hugged them, 'It's okay!' He said, 'By the way, my name is Harry. What's yours?' He asked, sitting back.

'Frisk. My name is Frisk.' The now named Frisk signed.

Harry nodded, 'Nice to meet you Frisk. Do you want to be friends?' He asked.

Frisk nodded quickly and got another hug from Harry. Harry beamed at them as Toriel watched the two converse with hand motions. They confused her, but she figured it was a way to communicate for humans and didn't ask.

"I have pie for you two." She said with a smile. Both of the kids looked up at her with wide eyes before they looked at the plates.

'What type is it?' Harry penned before showing it to the goat monster.

Toriel smiled, "Butterscotch-cinnamon pie." She said. Harry blinked and grinned. 'Sounds great!' Harry replied. Frisk nodded as well as they both took the plates and started to eat the pie.

Harry met Frisk's eyes as they both took their first bite. Frisk quickly finished their plate quickly as Harry closed his eyes and savored each bit of his piece. Toriel chuckled as she watched the two eat. Harry finished his plate and looked up at Toriel with wide eyes.

"No my child, you cannot have any more. It would spoil your dinner." She said as both humans pouted.

Harry nodded and wrote in his pad, 'Alright, I can wait.' He showed. Toriel nodded with a kind smile, "Dinner should be ready in an hour. Why don't you two go explore? But don't go into the basement." Toriel's voice hardened at the end of that sentence.

Harry looked at Frisk who shrugged. Harry frowned and shook his head before Frisk grinned and took his gloved hand and pulled him along. Harry stumbled but walked quickly after the other human.

'This is our room.' Frisk signed to Harry as they opened the door. Harry looked around at the room. It was nicer than any at the last orphanage he was in. He walked in and explored with a curious gaze.

'It is nice.' Harry said back, 'Nicer than any I've had before.' Frisk nodded in agreement before they bounced slightly in silent excitement. 'What is it?' Harry asked.

'She's like a mother!' Frisk beamed. Harry's eyes widened and he froze. Frisk blinked and looked at Harry, 'Harry?'

' _A mother? I've never… but… is that what that warmth was? Was that… love? Motherly love? But how…_ ' Harry was internally confused and it showed on the outside.

Frisk waved their hand in front of his face and he blinked before looking at them, 'Are you okay?' Frisk signed, a look of worry on their face. Harry nodded and rubbed a tear from his eye.

'Sorry, I was taken by surprise by that. I have never felt the love of a mother before. It's,' He paused to think of a word to fit the feeling, 'nice.' He finished finally.

Frisk nodded, 'Do you think she'd let us call her Mom?' They asked their fellow human.

Harry looked at them and shrugged, 'We could ask at dinner.' He said. Frisk smiled and closed their eyes. There was a disgruntled mutter from Harry's bag and Harry blinked before unzipping it to look down at Flowey.

The yellow flower glared up at him silently, not willing to let the other human child know about him. Harry tilted his head and pointed at Flowey before making a 'are you okay' motion. Luckily Flowey was able to understand it and nodded with a dark look on his face. Harry gave him a thumbs up with a smile and zipped the bag back up before looking over at Frisk, who was lying face down on the bed.

Harry poked their shoulder and they looked up, 'You want to go see what Mom is cooking?' He asked. Frisk sat up quickly and nodded. Harry smiled and they left the room.

They padded quietly to the kitchen and peeked in. Harry peeking over Frisk's head. They noticed Toriel cooking with magic. Seeing monster magic in motion made Harry's visible eye widen. He studied how she was doing and finally came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to use her type of magic, and besides, he was content with the magic he had.

Harry knocked on the wall to announce their presence. Toriel jumped slightly and turned to look at them. She smiled, "Hello my children, are you ready for dinner?" She asked.

Harry held up his pad, 'Can we call you Mom?' It said. Toriel dropped the pan she was using and unnoticed by her and Frisk it glowed blue and floated to sit on the counter. Harry closed his eyes and smiled, not allowing the tell-tale glow of his right eye be seen.

Toriel teared up, "Is that what you wish? To call me… 'Mother?'" She asked. Harry and Frisk shared and look and turned back to her to smile and nod. She wiped her eyes and smiled, "Then I will be your Mother." She said.

Harry and Frisk smiled together before Toriel sent them to set the table. The two conversed through signs as they set the table, laughing silently every so often while Toriel watched them with a fond smile. Two other children overlaid the two as she watched and silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Harry looked at her in confusion and walked over to hug her. She hugged him back with a smile, "Thank you my child. I had forgotten." She whispered. Harry nodded, not knowing what had made the goat monster cry, but if he could help, he would.

Once Toriel had gotten control over her emotions she brought the food out and set up plates for each of them. They all sat down to eat and Harry smiled at the familial feel in the air. He was content, for now. But he wanted to continue his expedition through the Underground soon. Hopefully his new mother would understand.

When they had finished the meal and cleaned up Toriel sent both of them to bed. Harry and Frisk smiled at each other.

'We're siblings now.' Harry said. 'I'm an older brother!' He grinned while Frisk nodded with a smile on their face.

'You won't abandon me… will you?' Frisk asked suddenly with a worried face.

Harry shook his head with a set look on his face, 'Never, you are my little sib. I would never abandon you. And I promise to protect you as long as you wish me to.' Harry replied back.

Frisk nodded with a small smile, 'Thank you.'

Harry beamed, 'Always.' He said before hugging Frisk.

They both then settled down and closed their eyes for the night. Neither one noticed a form moving closer as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. A Dream and a Door

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Dream and a Door**

* * *

It was dark and cold. It reminded Harry of a hospital. He looks around the dark room that he stood in and frowned.

' _Where?_ ' His eyes widened when his thoughts bounced off the walls, like a voice would. ' _Is that my voice?_ ' He thought. It did it again.

"Hello human child. But you are not fully human,Now are you? **Hello young human. But you are not fully human, now are you?** " Harry's head snapped around as he searched for the voice that spoke. It was deep and gravely, nearly unable to understand.

' _Who's there?_ ' He asked. He heard a chuckle as a shadow detached itself from the darkness and formed a figure in front of him. Harry's eyes widened when it was fully formed. It was a skeleton, but he was formed of static instead of bones. ' _Who are you?_ ' He asked.

"My name is w.d. Gaster, But that does not mean anything anymore. i do not exist in this dimension anymore. **My name is W.D. Gaster, but that does not mean anything anymore. I do not exist in this dimension anymore.** " He said.

Harry tilted his head in confusion, ' _What do you mean?_ '

"My time in this dimension was ended years ago, long before you were even born. A laboratory accident. **My time in this dimension was ended years ago, long before you were even born. A laboratory accident.** " Gaster said as he ghosted around Harry.

Harry watched him cautiously, not fully trusting this new monster, ' _Why are you here? In my dream?_ ' Harry asked silently.

Gaster tilted his cracked head, "Dream? This is not a dream. This is a dimensional rift that you managed to fall into. I suppose to humans it could be considered a dream. **Dream? This is not a dream. This is a dimensional rift that you managed to fall into. I suppose to humans it could be considered a dream.** " Gaster stated.

Harry looked at him in confusion, ' _Uh… what?_ '

"Never mind that. Do you know the repercussions of what you are doing? What will happen to you if you continue to use monster magic? **Never mind that. Do you know the repercussions of what you are doing? What will happen to you if you continue to use monster magic?** " Gaster asked, suddenly looming over Harry.

Harry gulped, ' _Um, what do you mean?_ ' Harry asked.

Gaster was suddenly grabbing his gloved hand and pulling the glove of to reveal the skeletal hand, "This is what I mean. You have reduced your arm into that of a monster to use the magic that you do. And this, **This is what I mean. You have reduced your arm into that of a monster to use the magic that you do. And this,** " Gaster used his other hand to brush Harry's hair to the side. The empty socket was completely black, "You may be able to see from it, but you no longer have a human eye. You have changed your DNA sequence into something monsterkind and humankind have never seen before. A hybrid through sacrifice. You sacrificed your humanity in order to pursue monster magic. And I will say this, you took to it splendidly. **You may be able to see from it, but you no longer have a human eye. You have changed your DNA sequence into something monsterkind and humankind have never seen before. A hybrid through sacrifice. You sacrificed your humanity in order to pursue monster magic. And I will say this, you took to it splendidly.** "

Harry stared up at Gaster in fear as the tall skeleton loomed over him, ' _I'm sorry?_ ' He thought with a tremble as his eye started to glow.

"Ah, and this is truly interesting. To see this on one such as yourself. Though the color is slightly different. **Ah, and this is truly interesting. To see this on one such as yourself. Though the color is slightly different.** " Gaster hummed to himself before backing away.

Harry watched him and pulled his glove back on and fixed his hair back over his eye. He side eyed Gaster as the tall monster started to meld back into the shadows.

"But what will you do when your uniqueness is discovered? **But what will you do when your uniqueness is discovered?** " Gaster said before leaving.

Harry sat up with a gasp and clenched the covers next to him. Frisk was still asleep and snoring lightly. Harry looked over at them and covered his face with his hand.

"Nightmare?" He looked over to see Flowey staring at him from his bag. Harry nodded and rubbed his face before slipping out of the bed silently.

'Not the first one I've had. Probably won't be the last either.' Harry wrote to the flower. Flowey just looked at him in disinterest. Harry looked down at his gloved hand and closed his eyes for a moment before clenching it.

"I like that face that you have. Very interesting." Flowey drawled. Harry looked over at him as he continued, "It's almost determined." Flowey teased.

Harry looked at him in confusion as the flower just chuckled evilly. Harry rolled his eyes and got dressed before leaving the room to head to the kitchen. Toriel was cooking breakfast. Harry knocked on the door side and she looked at him.

"Hello child, did you sleep well?" She asked. Harry shook his head. She frowned, "Nightmare?" She asked and Harry nodded, "I'm sorry child. Would you like some milk?" She asked.

Harry nodded, 'That would be nice Mom. Thank you.' He penned. She smiled and nodded before getting him the glass. Harry nodded in thanks and started to drink it as Frisk came out of their room with a yawn and closed eyes. Harry smiled and waved, receiving a wave back.

'You sleep well?' Harry signed to them. They nodded and sat down next to him. They were wearing the same purple striped sweater from the day before and their brown hair was messy and sticking up everywhere.

Harry reached over and started to fiddle with Frisk's hair, making it lay down. Frisk pouted at Harry's administrations but didn't do anything to stop them. Harry grinned and looked up at Toriel brought breakfast to the table.

The two children dug in and smiled at Toriel for providing another delicious meal. They washed up and raced each other back to their room. Harry was at the door when he noticed Frisk wasn't beside him. He looked down the hall and saw them standing at the entrance of the basement.

'Mom said not to go down there.' Harry signed. They nodded and frowned before turning back to Harry.

'I want to stay with Mom, but I want to explore too. I want to see what the Underground holds. I want to make more friends.' Frisk said with a silent sigh.

Harry smiled and walked over to Frisk before hugging them, 'I feel the same. Maybe if we ask Mom and promise to keep her updated she'll let us go.' He suggested. Frisk beamed and nodded before rushing back to talk to Toriel.

Harry smiled and started to follow when Toriel came from the room and headed down the stairs. The elder human watched in confusion before Frisk came back in with a panicked look.

'She said no! And I think she is going to do something bad. We have to follow her.' Frisk signed quickly, stumbling over some of the motions. Harry's eye widened and he nodded. He sent them on ahead as he ran to grab his bag.

"What's the rush?" Flowey questioned as Harry ran. Harry scrawled an answer quickly, 'Mom is planning something. Frisk and I have to stop her before she does something she will regret.' The paper said. Flowey's eyes narrowed and her dove back into the bag with a growl.

Harry didn't have the time to ask what was wrong as he arrived to see Frisk's soul hovering in front of them. Harry's eyes narrowed as Frisk passed out. Toriel was about to attack again, not noticing Frisk been unconscious.

Harry bit the tip of his glove and yanked it off as his eye started to glow fiercely. Frisk's body glowed blue as their heart turned blue and they were yanked away from Toriel. Toriel stared at him in shock as his bangs blew away from his face, revealing his glowing eye.

'What are you doing!?' The words were glowing blue and angry.

Toriel flinched away from the words as Harry knelt to check on Frisk. Once he was certain they were okay he stood and turned back to Toriel, 'Why would you attack them? What are you doing?' The words formed again, but the color was calmer.

"I was t-testing them. To make sure they were truly ready for the world beyond this door." Toriel said, looking down.

'So you beat them to a pulp? To test them?' His face was shadowed, only the glowing eye showing, 'Well, don't worry. I'll protect them from anyone that tries to hurt them. They are my little sibling. I will not let someone snuff out their soul. Even if it means becoming a monster myself.'

Toriel's eyes widened as she read that. Harry clenched his hand and took a deep breath in before the glowing faded and he stared at Toriel with a green eye and a white on black eye. He pulled out his pad and started to write on it.

'I'm sorry, but we must go. To keep children stuck here would only cause them to become bored. I'm sure you understand.' He showed it to her.

She nodded sadly, "Promise me you'll protect them."

'No matter what. I will protect them with all my being.' Harry promised. Toriel smiled and hugged him and then Frisk.

"Be careful, and make sure to eat healthy and get plenty of sleep. And don't forget to that most monster food has healing properties. I love you my children." Toriel said before leaving.

Harry pulled his glove back on and looked down at Frisk before moving a finger to bring out their soul. He brought out his own soul and they both pulsed before Harry's glowed and let off a green glow over the blue. He closed his eyes as he healed Frisk. Frisk's burns healed and their cuts scabbed over before vanishing.

Harry opened his eyes again and placed their souls back where they go before switching his backpack to the front and putting Frisk on his back. He looked back down the hall before turning to look at the large door before him. He set his shoulder and walked out of the door and into the next part of the Underground.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Harry Meets the Font Brothers

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

'HELLO HUMANS!' - Papyrus

'sup' - Sans

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Harry Meets the Font Brothers**

* * *

The first thing that hit Harry as he stepped out of the Ruins was that it was really, really cold. He was suddenly glad he was wearing his hoodie as he walked through the snow. The area outside the Ruins was vastly different than the Ruins themselves.

It was covered in snow and tall trees. It was oddly peaceful. Harry positioned Frisk so that he could hold them better and started walking down the path. It was lined with the tallest trees Harry had ever seen. He peered around curiously as he walked.

He could see a large limb in the middle of the path ahead of him. He stopped to look at it before he twisted around, feeling someone watching him. He narrowed his eyes before turning back around to continue forward. He moved around the limb and looked at Frisk in slight worry. They should be awake by now.

He stopped and set Frisk down to look them over. They were snoring softly. Harry snickered softly and flicked their nose with his finger. They scrunched up their face and opened their eyes before sitting up quickly and looking around in fear.

Harry held up his hands in a placating manner, 'Calm down.' He signed, 'I convinced mom to let us go. And we healed you up before leaving.' He finished.

Frisk calmed down and nodded. Both of their heads snapped to the sound of a large crack. The large limb that Harry had walked past had been reduced to splinters. Harry stood up and gazed around protectively before helping Frisk up and continuing down the road.

He had to force his magic from acting up as they walked. He was ready to protect Frisk a soon as danger showed itself. Soon they came to a stop in front of what looked like an arch way, or maybe a fence?

Harry tilted his head as he studied the large structure. If it was a fence then the bars were too far apart, anyone could walk through them.

'What is it?' Frisk asked as they peered at it in confusion.

'I think it's supposed to be a fence.' Harry replied with a frown. Then he heard the footsteps and he put Frisk in front of him as they grew closer behind them.

Both of them continued to face the fence as tension grew in the air. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets as his eye started to glow in preparation. His left hand started to pull his glove off as pressure grew.

The footsteps were directly behind them when they stopped. Harry narrowed his eyes and started to turn when he heard the owner speak.

"human. don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand." It was a distinctly male voice and Harry felt himself being turned around. In front of him was a skeleton wearing a blue coat, white shirt and black shorts. The skeleton had a permanent grin on his face and was holding out a hand.

Harry blinked and took the hand before snorting air through his nose when a loud fart sound emitted from their joined hands. Frisk had covered their mouth as they giggled silently.

The skeleton's grin seemed to widen as he chuckled, "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. always funny. and gets 'em every time." He said. Harry smiled.

"anyways, you're a human right? that's hilarious," He looked to the side, "name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton." He said. Harry's eyes widened and a grin split his face as he scrawled so quickly on his pad that his pen tore through the paper.

Harry scowled and crumpled the paper up before starting again on the next piece, slower this time, 'Sans! As in the author of Monster Magic for Boneheads, Sans? I love that book! It's my favorite! I've read it over one hundred times! It's so interesting and easy to follow! Do you think you could sign my copy?' The paper said, almost unreadable because of the writer's haste to pen it down.

Sans stared at the human in shock. Many questions flitted through his mind. Why was there another human instead of just the 'angel'? How had the kid gotten a hold of the book he had written? And the most prominent one was, what had he done to himself from reading the book.

Sans looked Harry over silently, judging him and searching for anything that stood out. Sans hummed and nodded before leaning back as Harry jumped for joy and pulled the book out of his bag. It was worn from being read so many times and there were a lot of dog eared pages.

Sans looked up at Harry with his eyes as he took the offered pen and signed the front page. He handed it back to Harry, who immediately hugged it before sticking it back in his bag.

Harry held two thumbs up at Sans who nodded slightly. Harry turned to Frisk and started to sign quickly. Sans watched their silent conversation with dark eyes. There was an unknown in the game now, and he didn't know how that would affect the ending.

Harry turned back to Sans and held up his pad, 'My name is Harry, and this is Frisk.' It said. Sans looked between the two, both of whom were smiling at him. Neither of them had any LV or EXP, and that released some of the tension on his shoulder bones.

' _So a pacifist ending this time. That's great._ ' He thought, closing his eyes. He opened his right eye and watched the two kids, "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." He said. Both of them froze and looked at him. He watched Harry narrow his eyes and step in front of Frisk protectively before continuing, "but, you know, I don't really care about capturing anybody." Both of them sighed in relief.

"but my brother, Papyrus. he's a human-hunting FANATIC." Sans said with a shrug. Harry and Frisk shared a look. Sans looked past them, "hey, actually, I think that's him over there." The two whipped around, "i have an idea. go through this gate-thingy."

'It's a gate.' Frisk signed to Harry with a blank look. Harry nodded.

"yeah, just go on through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone." Sans said. The two humans nodded and walked through before they both felt a boney hand on their backs, pushing them forward as the owner whistled a little tune.

A few feet further and there was a clearing with a lamp and a guard stand. Harry looked at the lamp in slight confusion, considering it was conveniently shaped like Frisk.

"quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans said to Frisk, then he turned to Harry, "duck behind the stand." Harry nodded and the two moved to where he had said to go. Harry heard snow crunching as footsteps grew closer.

"sup bro?" He heard Sans say.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER." Harry figured that was Papyrus. He had higher toned voice than Sans, "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION."

Harry looked around the inside of the station and noticed bottles of ketchup and mustard, as well as some relish. His stomach gurgled slightly and he smiled before listening to the conversation again.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus asked.

"staring at this lamp." Harry froze, "it's really cool. you wanna look?" His eye started glowing.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!" Papyrus yelled. Harry calmed slightly, but there was still a slight glow in his eye, "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE."

Harry scribbled on his pad and stuck it up over the stand. Sans noticed and read what it said before chuckling. 'Does he want some milk?' It read. Harry snickered silently and took it back down. Neither of them had paid attention. Or at least Harry wasn't.

"hmm. maybe this lamp can help you?" Sans said before another sign popped out of the stand, 'It could shed some light on the situation.' Sans read it before it vanished back under the sill.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus said and harry could hear him stomping his feet. "ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey. take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele- _ton_." Sans said and Harry used the tools behind the counter to make a 'bu-dum-tss' sound.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"come one. you're smiling." Sans teased.

"I AM AND I HATE IT." He sighed, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO JUST GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

"wow. sounds like you're really working yourself," He paused for dramatic tension, "down to the bone." Harry made the sound again while giggling mutely.

Papyrus groaned, "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK." He paused, "PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT." Then he laughed and the laughter got further away before it came closer one more time and vanished.

"ok kids. you can come out now." Sans said. Frisk peeked out from behind the lamp as Harry stood up from the counter with a hot dog in each hand and one balancing on his head. Sans looked at him a chuckled, "you get hungry or something?"

Harry bent his head for Frisk to take the dog off his head and handed one to Sans before nodding. Sans seemingly made the hot dog vanish without them noticing where it went and watched them eat theirs.

"you two better get going. he might come back. and if he does," Sans winked, "you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He chuckled.

'That doesn't seem like a bad time though.' Harry penned. Sans eyes went dark for a second at the familiar phrase but shrugged.

"you seem to be able to hold your own with puns." Sans said, eyeing the taller human.

'Sometimes when there's only sadness in your life, jokes can provide some hope and light.' Harry replied with a shrug. Sans nodded and looked away.

Harry looked back at the skeleton as he and Frisk started to walk away and frowned. Something was off. The skeleton hadn't seemed surprised to see Frisk, but startled to see him. Harry shrugged the thought off and kept walking, he'd figure it out eventually.

They started to walk into the next part when Sans spoke up, "actually, hey, hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?' He asked. Harry nodded and Sans continued, "i was thinking, my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before, and seeing you two might make his day."

Harry looked at him silently and Sans chuckled, "don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be." Harry sighed and looked at Frisk who shrugged. He nodded and Sans chuckled, "thanks a million, I'll be up ahead." He walked the other way and Harry watched as he vanished into the shadows.

'Let's go Harry!' Frisk signed impatiently. Harry sighed, ' _I'm gonna regret this…_ ' He thought before leading Frisk into the next part of the path.

Harry looked around and smiled before walking over to the box at the other end of the clearing and opening it. He quickly closed it when he noticed it was bottomless and glowing. He turned back to see Frisk messing with something that was glowing. He walked over and looked at it in confusion and then looked at Frisk to see their eyes glazed over slightly.

He frowned and reached out to touch the glowing star when a hand grabbed his, "i wouldn't do that if I were you. only the kid can use those things and I'd rather not see what would happen if you tried. you might end up having a bad time." Harry looked up to see Sans staring at him with a glowing eye. Suddenly what Gaster had said made sense.

It was like looking into a skewed mirror. Sans closed his eyes and let go before backing away and raising his hands with a nervous chuckle, "kidding. but seriously, don't touch those." He left after that last warning.

Harry felt his heart pounding and brought his soul out of his chest to check on it. The blue-green heart was pulsing quickly and flashing red. It accelerated when he got near the glowing star. Harry took a few steps away and his soul returned to normal. He frowned and put it back before looking back at Frisk who suddenly shook their head and turned to Harry with a smile.

'You ready?' Harry questioned. Frisk nodded and they continued on their way. Surprisingly they weren't attacked by any monsters. They came to a long path with evergreen trees lining it.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," Papyrus was a tall skeleton with a red scarf. Frisk stepped on a stick and Papyrus turned to stare at the two of them in shock. Papyrus looked back and forth between them and Sans as Sans did the same.

Harry giggled mutely as they started going faster and faster until Sans was spinning. They both stopped with their backs to the humans. Harry stole a glance at Frisk who was smiling and looked back at the skeleton brothers.

"SANS, OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!" Papyrus 'whispered' to Sans. They both turned to look at the humans.

Sans looked past them and then at Papyrus, "uh, actually I think that's a rock." Papyrus looked down sadly, "actually, what is that in front of the rock?"

Papyrus looked back at them and his eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!" He looked back at Sans and whispered, "IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"yes." Sans whispered back.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" He said excitedly, then he calmed and coughed into his hand, "HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN! THEN…" He paused, "ACTUALLY I AM NOT SURE WHAT COMES NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" With that he ran down the path and out of sight.

Harry scratched the back of his head in confusion as Sans turned to them and said, "well, that went well. don't sweat it kids. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya." He met Harry's eye before turning and walking after Papyrus.

Harry shuddered slightly, something about Sans scared him and he really didn't want to find out what would happen if he made the short skeleton angry. The green eyed magic user looked at Frisk who smiled at him and they continued down the path, ready for what laid ahead.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Sans is scary when he's serious.**


	7. Puzzled Part 1

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

'HELLO HUMANS!' - Papyrus

'sup' - Sans

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Puzzled Part 1**

* * *

Harry walked in front of Frisk while holding their hand in his left. Frisk had a satisfied smile on their face as they followed after him. Harry smiled back at them before they came to another guard station. Harry held up his hand to make Frisk stop as he moved forward.

Harry looked it over and chuckled when he saw what was written on the sign. He looked at Frisk who was giggling silently and motioned for them to come over. When they did they both read the sign.

'YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION! WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER? I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!' They shared a look before reading the smaller writing next to that proclamation, 'NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!' Harry smiled as Frisk covered their mouth as they giggled mutely.

'Let's continue.' Harry signed to them before holding out his hand. Frisk took it and smiled before allowing themselves to be led along by Harry.

Harry and Frisk continued down the path before Harry stopped them again. He made a wait sign and walked forward, reading the sign out of the corner of his eye and pausing in front of the sentry station. He froze as a dog stood up with a growl and Harry felt his soul beat and he let it be pulled out.

Frisk's eyes widened when they saw their new brother's blue and green soul pulse, they started to move forward to help but Harry's attention snapped to them and they stopped. The dog spotted the movement and growled before a blue attack came toward Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he let them pass through him. He practically memorized the different attacks monsters had when reading his book. Blue attacks didn't hurt you when you stood still, just as orange attacks didn't hurt you when you were moving. Harry looked at the dog, who according to his dogtag was named Doggo, and ducked forward to pet his head.

Doggo started barking erratically in shock and looked around again as Harry froze, "S-s-something pet me! Something that isn't m-m-moving!" Doggo whimpered, "I'm going need some dog treats for this." He ducked back behind the counter, leaving a small pouch with thirty gold pieces.

Harry smirked and added those gold pieces to his small pouch. He then turned to look at Frisk who was smiling at him again. Harry raised an eyebrow and they shrugged. Harry smirked and ruffled Frisk's hair, 'Let's go.' He signed. Frisk nodded and they left the stand behind. They passed by a couple of burnt dog treats that Harry wrinkled his nose at.

They walked for a few minutes before Harry spotted Sans up ahead. Frisk smiled and ran forward to gesture at Sans, who looked at them with a confused look. Harry walked over and put his hands up.

'Calm down Frisk.' He signed. They pouted but stopped vibrating in excitement. Harry looked at Sans and pulled out his pad, 'Hello Sans.' He wrote.

"hey, here's something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack." This got both of their attentions, 'if you see a blue attack, don't move. it wont hurt you." Harry nodded, already knowing that.

Sans eyed him slightly, "here's an easy way to remember. keep it in mind," He winked, "imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign you stop, right?" He asked and Frisk nodded. Sans closed both eyes before continuing, "stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. so when fighting, think of a blue stop sign."

Frisk nodded and looked at Harry before pointing at the ice with a pleading look. Harry rolled his eye and nodded before shooing them towards the ice. They beamed and started to slip and slid on their shoes. Harry smiled and looked at Sans who was watching Frisk as well.

Harry plopped down on the ground and sighed inaudibly. Sans looked over at him and chuckled, "they running you ragged?" The skeleton asked.

Harry shook his head, 'No, I just want to protect them. They're so full of innocence and I don't want them to lose that.' He penned before looking down before writing the next part, 'Even if I have to give up my own.'

Sans eyes darkened when he read that and he studied the curly haired human, "let's not go that far kid." He said. Harry looked at him and nodded with a inaudible sigh.

Harry stood up suddenly when Frisk fell down. At the sight of tears he was rushing over and looking the younger human over. Sans watched as the older human fretted over the younger and shook his head. The kid wasn't bad, if anything he was over protective. Sans chuckled and walked off to meet up with Papyrus.

'You okay?' Harry asked. Frisk nodded and rubbed their eyes before looking at their scrapped knee. Harry smiled, 'Close your eyes.' He said and Frisk did so. Harry held up a finger and concentrated, he was pleased to see it glow a soft green and he placed it on Frisk's knee. The scrape glowed for a moment and then scabbed over. Harry winced in pain before cutting it off and rubbing his eye.

He looked Frisk and smiled when he saw that they had nodded off. Maybe it was a side effect from his healing method, exhausting the one being healed. Harry opened his bag to check on Flowey but was surprised to see the yellow flower asleep as well. Harry chuckled and zipped the bag up and put it on his front before picking Frisk up in a piggy back again.

' _I would sleep, but I need to be awake to take care of Frisk. Plus it's freezing out here._ ' Harry thought to himself before continuing down the path with Frisk on his back. He looked up surprised when he noticed he came to a large slab of what appeared to be ice, but he wasn't completely sure. On the other side of it he noticed Sans and Papyrus talking.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Papyrus was saying to Sans, "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called sleeping." Sans said, looking at Harry out of the side of his eyes.

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!" Papyrus said before turning and spotting Harry, "OH HO! THE HUMANS ARRIVE!" Then he spotted Frisk asleep and toned down his voice, "I SEE THAT YOU ALSO HAVE A LAZY SIBLING!"

'They're just sleeping. We've had a long day.' Harry wrote.

"NEVERMIND THAT! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES." Papyrus started, "I THINK THAT YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!"

Harry looked at Sans who snickered at his blank face. As if not noticing their exchange Papyrus continued, "FOR YOU SEE! THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

'I'm shocked.' Harry held up and Papyrus stomped his foot while Sans sent him a thumbs up.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP. SOUND LIKE FUN?" Harry shook his head but Papyrus ignored him, "BECAUSE, THE AMMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE… IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." Harry sighed, "OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

Harry took a step forward and flinched when Papyrus was shocked. Papyrus snapped his attention to Sans and stomped his foot, "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Sans side eyed Harry, "i think the human has to hold the orb." He said.

Papyrus' jaw snapped shut, "OH, OKAY!" He said before walking through the maze to put the orb on Harry's head, "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" Surprisingly it balanced perfectly on his curls. Papyrus ran back through the maze, "OKAY, TRY NOW!" Harry stared across the maze in confusion when he noticed Papyrus' footprints going through the maze.

He shrugged and followed the tall skeleton's prints through the maze. Papyrus stares at him in shock and scowls, "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY! TOO EASILY!" Harry raised an eyebrow as the skeleton continued, "HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM!" He then laughed and zoomed backwards, much to Harry's surprise.

Harry shook his head and chuckled before walking over to Sans. He waved with one hand and Sans nodded at him.

"hey, thanks. my brother seems like he's having fun." Sans said before looking at Frisk, "so the kid conked out?" He asked. Harry nodded and Sans shrugged, "well, hopefully they'll wake up soon."

Harry shrugged and shuffled his pad into his hand, 'I'm okay with carrying them. It's what an older sibling does. They take care of their younger siblings.' Sans nodded in agreement.

"i agree with that. by the way, did you see that outfit my brother was wearing?" Harry nodded, "we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since. keeps calling it his 'battle body'. man, isn't my brother cool?" Harry smiled and nodded again.

Harry waved goodbye to Sans and walked over the land bridge. He noticed a tall, rabbit person leaning on a cart of some kind. Harry walked up to him and waved.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling." The rabbit said, "It's the perfect weather for something cold." It was then that he noticed Harry standing in front of him, "OH! A CUSTOMER!" He yelled.

Frisk shifted on Harry's back and blinked blearily as they came to. Harry looked over his shoulder at Frisk and smiled before letting them down. Frisk yawned and rubbed their eyes before stretching and looking up at the rabbit person as well.

"Hello, would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart. Only fifteen gold." The man asked. Harry pulled out his pouch and looked at Frisk who was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at the seller and held up two fingers. The seller pulled them out and handed them over while Harry shelled out thirty gold.

"Have a super duper day!" The seller thanked them and Frisk was eating theirs as the two walked away. Harry studied the wrapped and noticed that it had a seal that kept it cold. He hummed and stuck it in the side pouch of his back pack. ' _Maybe Flowey would like one when he wakes up._ ' He thought before leading Frisk across a small wooden bridge.

He watched with a small smile as Frisk kicked the large snowball around until they got it into the hole further to the right. Harry chuckled and motioned for them to come back. He heard a crunching sound and jumped when he noticed Sans standing next to him.

Sans chuckled at Harry's expression and turned to Frisk, "I've been thinking of selling treats too. Want some fried snow? It's just five gold." He asked the younger human.

Frisk nodded and Harry watched as Sans increased the price and Frisk just kept nodding until Sans just shrugged and said he didn't have any fried snow. Harry rolled his eyes and they waved goodbye to Sans before walking to the right.

They traveled for a few more minutes before coming to yet another clearing. Harry was beginning to think that the trees were planted for the purpose of creating clearings. In the middle of the clearing was a piece of paper and on the other side stood the skeleton brothers.

Harry and Frisk stopped a few feet away from them, Frisk standing a bit behind Harry. The two skeletons noticed them and Papyrus cleared his throat, "HUMANS! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…" He paused when he opened his eyes to see nothing before him, "SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there," Sans said, pointing, "on the ground." He grinned, "trust me, there's no way they can get past that one."

The brothers looked at them and waited. Harry stepped forward and picked the paper up. It was a word search. He looked up in confusion and pulled out a pen before quickly solving it quickly. He walked over to the skeletons and handed it over with a smile.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus yelled.

"whoops. i knew I should have done today's crossword puzzle instead." Sans said with a shrug.

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Papyrus exclaimed. Harry looked back at Frisk, who shrugged, "IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby-bones." Sans said.

"UN… BELIEVABLE." Papyrus said before looking at Harry, "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! WHICH DO YOU THIS IS HARDER! THE JUMBLE OR THE CROSSWORD?" He asked.

Harry put his pen to his chin and tapped it, 'They're both easy.' He finally wrote. Papyrus' eyes bugged out in shock and Harry shrugged, 'They're simple. I do them at the end of every week. They're fun.' Papyrus covered his ears as if he heard something incredible.

"YOU MUST BE INCREDIBLY INTELLIGENT!" He shouted before laughing and running the other way. Harry blinked and blew air out of his nose to pop his ears from the loud shout.

Harry looked at Sans who had the ever present grin of his face, "thanks for _humer_ ing my brother by saying that both are easy. yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope." He then went quiet and Frisk grabbed Harry's hand to pull him down the path that Papyrus had run. Harry turned his head to wave at Sans but noticed he was gone. He frowned and shrugged before allowing Frisk to drag him down the path.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Puzzled Part 2

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

'HELLO HUMANS!' - Papyrus

'sup' - Sans

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Puzzled Part 2**

* * *

Harry froze when they came to the next clearing. He could feel his soul beating inside him when he watched Frisk run over to the yellow star as it flashed. He quickly moved to the other end of the clearing and watched as Frisk's eyes went blank again.

He would explore the objects on the table, but it was too close to the star for comfort. He didn't want to get close to it again. If whatever it was scared Sans, then it should terrify him. But it didn't seem to be hurting Frisk so at the moment he was okay with it.

Frisk came to and went about the glade, exploring. They looked at Harry, who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, allowing the younger human to explore while he rested his eyes. It had been nearly a day since the last time he'd slept and he was starting to feel it.

He opened his eyes when he felt a tug on his hoodie. He looked down to see Frisk looking up at him in concern. He waved it off with a smile, 'I'm fine Frisk.' He signed before straightening up and stretched. 'Done exploring?' He asked Frisk.

Frisk nodded and took Harry's hand. Harry squeezed assuredly and they continued to a large opening, the trees seemingly tapering off. Harry hummed and he walked forward, noticing a spot a few yard away that was clear of snow.

He narrowed his eyes and told Frisk to sit on a rock as he walked over to check it out. He leaned down and noticed a switch buried under the snow. ' _Huh,_ ' He thought before flipped it. He heard a small rumble and then the sound of metal on metal. ' _Oh. It must have been another puzzle._ ' He said to himself before standing up.

He heard a bark and he snapped his attention back to Frisk. His eyes widened when he saw their red soul out as they pet a dog wearing armor. The dog was yapping happily and licking their face. Harry carefully pulled his glove off inside his shirt and flicked his finger at Frisk's soul. It momentarily flashed blue-green before going back inside their body.

The dog took this as a sign of 'Mercy' and bounded away spastically. Harry sighed in relief and pulled his glove back on and walked over, 'Having fun?' He signed. Frisk nodded with a smile. Harry smiled back and noticed a small pouch of coins on the ground.

' _Do the monsters leave these pouches for the ones that 'defeat' them?_ ' He wondered idly before adding it to his own pouch. He held out his hand and Frisk took it. Harry started walking down and noticed a slate covered in snow. He frowned and wiped some snow away to notice a red x marking where he had found the switch. ' _So this was the key to solving it? I kind of feel bad about solving it so easily._ ' He said releasing a breath of air and stood up.

Harry jerked his head to the side when he noticed Frisk wasn't next to him anymore. His eyes widened in panic and he ran after their footprints. He skidded to a stop when he noticed a pair of dogs fighting them. He grit his teeth and walked forward but paused when he noticed an axe about to cleave Frisk's soul in two. He rushed forward and blocked it with his right arm. He winced in pain as he heard a crack.

' _Crap._ ' He thought as he stifled a mute scream. Frisk stared at him in surprise and teared up. The dogs paused and sniffed at Harry before looking at each other in confusion.

"The weird smell is gone." The male one said. The other dog nodded, "No need to eliminate a smell when there is no smell." The female said. The left and Harry fell to his knees, gripping his right arm in pain.

Frisk started crying and apologizing between wiping their eyes. Harry sent them a pained smile, 'Hey, it's okay. I'm fine.' He signed with a bit of difficulty. Frisk shook their head and covered their face. Harry sighed and put a hand on their head before messing up their hair.

Frisk wiped their eyes, 'You should eat your Nice Cream.' They signed. Harry paused and then an embarrassed look came over his face. He had forgotten that monster food healed. He sat down for a moment and pulled the nice cream out before breaking it in half and eating it. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the pain in his arm fade.

It was still sore but he could use it now without wanting to scream in agony. Frisk looked at them and smiled slightly. Harry put two thumbs up.

'I'm dog-tired, but fine.' He said. Frisk covered their mouth to stifle mute giggles. Harry grinned and closed his eyes, 'Let's get through these puzzles and then I'll rest.' He signed. Frisk nodded. They were slightly worried. They had been able to rest while Harry protected them, and Harry was looking more and more tired. Frisk could see the dark bag under his left eye, and even though Harry was able to continue with a smile, they could tell he was exhausted.

They felt Harry take their hand and looked up to see him smiling at them. They smiled happily and hugged him around the middle. Harry stared down at them in slight shock but smiled and hugged them back.

Frisk broke the hug and squeezed Harry's hand before following the taller human. They walked down the path a little way and came to a small puzzle. Frisk bounced up and down and looked up at Harry.

'You want to handle this one?' Harry asked. Frisk nodded and practically skipped over to the x's and pressed them, changing them into o's and then walked over to the switch and jumped onto it. There was a clicking noise and the o's turned green. Harry stood up and noticed Papyrus with his back turned on the other side of some small holes in the ground.

When they got closer Papyrus spun around in shock, "WHAT! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!?" He exclaimed. Harry blinked in confusion, which trap was he talking about. "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

' _Oh… the spaghetti was a trap? Maybe I should have explored that room more.'_ Harry thought. He looked up at Papyrus and noticed that the skeleton was staring at them intently. Harry answered his question with a nod.

"REALLY? WOWIE. YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" Papyrus said. Without waiting for a reply he continued, "FRET NOT HUMANS! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!"

And then like always the tall skeleton turned and bounded off to the next puzzle. Harry sighed and rubbed his eye before walking forward. Frisk followed with a slightly concerned look. When they made it to the next puzzle they both noticed Papyrus standing in front of it.

"MY BROTHER HAS STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM?" He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and they continued towards the puzzle, only to be stopped by Papyrus, "HUMANS!" They looked at him and he hummed, "HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE! UNFORTUNATLEY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND… NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS… WORRY NOT HUMAN," He started to pose, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I WILL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER MYSELF!"

Harry held up his pad, 'Snow problem.' It read and Papyrus started shouting about it not being funny while Frisk covered their mouth and Harry just smile before leaning against a tree. Frisk started to try the puzzle as Harry looked at the tree he leaned against and chuckled when he saw the switch inside it. He turned back to watch Frisk and smiled when they finished the puzzle after their third attempt.

He held two thumbs up while Papyrus stared at them, "WOW! YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP. INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT GAME THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!" He did his signature laughed and walked quickly away.

Harry turned to Frisk and smiled, 'Good job.' He signed. They beamed and Harry ruffled their hair again. He then turned to look down the path. ' _Hopefully there are only a few more puzzles…_ ' He thought, noticing the haziness edging his vision, ' _I'm reaching my limit._ '

They walked forward and noticed Sans standing on the other side of where the wall was, "good job on solving it so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing." The shorter skeleton said.

Harry smiled tiredly and nodded before he and Frisk moved forward, waving goodbye to the skeleton. Sans waved back before vanishing in a blink of an eye. Harry's eye widened in surprise when he saw that and shook his head, ' _Of course he wouldn't put all of his trick in that book._ ' He said to himself.

They came to a small wooden bridge and a grayscale patchwork of ground on the other side of it. And then on the other side of that both of the skele-bros were talking. The both looked over at the two humans.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMANS! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus said with a laugh, "IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLORS. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE-TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A, YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP... SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Frisk looked at Harry in confusion. Harry had his eyes narrowed as he committed the information to memory. Harry nodded to Papyrus and the skeleton lit up in excitement.

"GREAT! THEN THERE IS ONE LAST THING! THIS PUZZLE, IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!" Papyrus said, "WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION." He laughed, "GET READY!" He said before pressed the switch.

Harry and Frisk watched as the puzzle flashed different combinations of colors before it settled on a path of pink tiles with red walls. The two human shared a look and Papyrus spun away with a incredulous look. Sans stepped out of the way for his brother.

Harry walked over to the machine while Frisk went to talk to Sans. Black covered his vision for a second and he grabbed onto the machine for balance. He must have passed out for a few moments because he was awoken by a tug on his hoodie. He looked over to see Frisk looking at him.

'I'm fine. Don't worry.' He signed and Frisk looked at him in disbelief and frowned. Harry just smiled it off and started to walk past the arch. Frisk followed him. The next large tree lined area was covered in half built snowdogs and quite a few of them that were broken. Harry raised an eyebrow as Frisk skipped ahead to another star.

Harry ignored Frisk as they used the star for whatever they were doing and examined the snow dogs with a confused look. He found out from the horned monster standing near the star that it was the dog that Frisk had fought before that had run through here excitedly and created them in its excitement. Harry nodded as they finished their conversation and turned to see Frisk waiting for him at the bridge.

He walked over and held out his hand. Frisk took it and they both walked into the next room. Unsurprisingly it held a puzzle. Frisk looked at the ice and then at Harry. Harry sighed and nodded before Frisk smiled and hugged him before skating across the ice to turn the x's into o's. Harry waited for them to get to the other side and then followed them.

When he got to the other side he noticed Frisk playing in some piles of snow. He chuckled and walked over to them. They smiled up at him before diving into another one.

Harry frowned, 'Hey, you're going to get sick if you do that.' He signed. Frisk pouted and Harry looked at them sternly, 'Mom will kill me if she finds out I let you get sick.' Frisk frowned but nodded and stood up. Harry helped them clean themselves off and they continued forward.

A snow pile blocked their way and Harry moved to step over it when he heard a bark. A white dog head poked out of the pile, followed by a tail. But what followed that made Harry's heart freeze. The dog stood up and towered over both of them and was wearing armor.

Harry's soul refused to come out as Frisk's red soul popped out in front of them. Then the dog attacked them and Harry grabbed Frisk and leapt back. He looked at Frisk, who was shaking slightly.

'Frisk. Look at me.' Harry signed, gaining the smaller human's attention, 'Run past them, and don't look back.' He ordered. Frisk shook his head, 'Do it. I'll hold them off. Maybe if you get Sans or Papyrus they'll help.' Harry stated. Frisk teared up and hugged him before taking off.

Harry watched them go before standing up and glaring at Greater Dog. Some unseen wind blew his hair out of his face and revealed his blazing eye. Harry cracked his knuckles and grinned.

' _I'm about to have a **great time**_.' He thought before pulling out the dog's gray soul with a flick of his fingers. He reached out and was about to attack when his vision blurred.

' _Crap._ ' He said as black edged his vision. He slammed his hand back into his glove and sank to his knees as the wind died down. ' _And I was just about to get serious too._ ' Was his last thought as he passed out.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. So are cliffhangers. ;)**


	9. A Secret Revealed

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

'HELLO HUMANS!' - Papyrus

'sup' - Sans

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Secret Revealed**

 **Alternate Title: LOCKED**

* * *

It was warm and there was a weight on his chest. He heard the sound of his name being shouted and felt frantic hands tracing words on his skin. He felt small drops of water hitting his face and felt a pair of boney arms pick him up. He opened his green eye blearily and saw that the one holding him was Papyrus.

"HUMAN, DO NOT MOVE. YOU HAVE EXHAUSTED YOURSELF AND NEED REST." He heard the voice like it was from under water.

"he doesn't look to good bro." Was that Sans? Harry blinked and tried to move his head to look but didn't get to far when he lost strength again. "we should hurry."

' _Yes, hurry. But… I'm so tired… I just want to sleep…_ ' Harry thought before his eyes closed again and he lost consciousness again.

The two skeletons looked at the human in Papyrus' arms in concern. They had both noticed how tired the human had been looking, but he had always had a smile on his face. But know the red wearing human was pale and small beads of sweat were forming on his face, his curly dark brown hair plaster to his face in spots.

Sans was sweating from where he stood next to Papyrus. He should have done something before it got this far. Before Harry had collapsed. When Frisk had come running in a panic and crying they had both abandoned the final trap and once they were told what was happening they followed the kid as they ran back.

Greater Dog was licking Harry's face when they arrived and was curled up on his chest to keep him warm. Sans had released a sigh of relief he hadn't know he was holding. Both Harry and the dog were alive.

Sans frowned as he studied the humans face. Both eyes were closed and the kid actually looked peaceful. It wasn't until he saw him sleeping that he realized just how much stress was piling on the kid's shoulders. He then thought back to a moment ago when Harry's eyes had been slightly open. One of them had been a void instead of green like the other.

His ever present smile faded a bit. The hints were adding up against the older human and he would have to confront him when he woke up, but for now the kid could rest.

~ **Two Days Later** ~

Harry groaned and pushed the warm blanket off him. He then sat up in shock and looked around. He was inside of a house and laying on a green couch. He frowned and fixed his bed hair before straightening his clothes and pulling his shoes on. He frowned when he noticed how pale his foot was.

' _So it's not done?_ ' He thought before standing up and moving to the TV to turn it off. He folded the blanket that had been on him and sighed before sitting back down on the couch. ' _I'm guessing this is the skele-bros house._ ' He said to himself before grabbing his backpack and frowning when he noticed Flowey was gone. ' _Great._ ' He deadpanned before sighing again and closing his eyes.

"so you're awake?" Harry opened his left eye and looked over at the staircase to see Sans leaning on the barrister.

Harry nodded in answer before looking around for his pad and pen. Sans chuckled and handed them over, 'Thanks. What happened?' Harry asked.

"you don't remember?" Sans asked.

'Not much. I remember sending Frisk ahead to protect them and then about to fight that dog. And then it goes blank. I guess I passed out.' Harry penned with a frown.

Sans closed his eyes and nodded, "that's pretty much it." He said, "you passed out and GD kept you warm until we got there. then we brought you back to our place and you've been sleeping since." Sans said with a shrug.

'How long?'

"two days, nearly three now." Sans winked, "you really were, bone tired." Harry stared at him before rolling his eyes. "by the way. that's a neat eye you've got there."

Harry instantly covered his right eye while Sans' eye sockets darkened and Harry suddenly felt himself being slammed into the wall. He let out a mute cry of shock and saw his Soul floating in front of him. It was completely blue, with no green. He grit his teeth and looked over at Sans who was walking over slowing, left eye glowing blue.

"now I had been wondering about what you were hiding." Sans started as he stopped in front of Harry. "and why your soul was weird." Harry looked at his soul and noticed it wasn't straight, but crooked. His eyes widened, that was new to him.

Sans brushed Harry's hair out of the kid's face and stared at him. Harry's eye was glowing in fear and his eyes were wide. Sans frowned and looked at the hand that was gloved before grabbing it and pulling the glove out.

Harry tried to pull away but Sans' magic held him fast as the skeleton revealed his usually covered hand. Harry bit his lip as the limb was revealed. Harry squeezed his eyes closed in shame at his role model's look of disappointment.

"why would you do this to yourself?" He heard Sans ask. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the skeleton as he felt his Soul going back in his body.

Harry reached for his glove and flinched when he saw the look Sans sent him, so instead he grabbed his pad and started to write shakily.

'At first it was just a cool book that I picked up. A very interesting read, and humans don't usually believe in magic.' He started, 'But then I tried to exercise you wrote about and I was able to do it. From there I actively tried to use the magic and eventually I grew accustomed to it and it was something I used to protect myself. But then I found out that Mount Ebbot was real and the first thing that went through my mind was that if everything I had read was true, then humans were the ones that were the monsters. The history books I found about monsters showed that. And all I wanted to do was help destroy the barrier.' He stopped for a moment and looked at his right hand, 'And then I noticed that the more I used monster magic, the more of an effect it had on me.' He held up his hand and clenched it, 'But that was fine with me. As long as I could help protect my family and never lose hope I was good. It doesn't matter how far I descend, or how much I strain myself, I will protect my family.' He finished before looking at Sans.

Sans had a blank look on his face before he started chuckling and then laughing as blue tinted tears came from his eyes, "you idiot." He said, "that book was never supposed to be released, never meant to see the light of day, because I knew what would happen if anyone actually followed the guidelines." He wiped his face and looked at Harry sadly, "you know you can never reverse what you've done to yourself."

Harry shrugged and smiled, 'Who cares? I don't. If I did I would have stopped when I noticed it happening.' Sans shook his head and sighed.

Then he smiled, "alright then, but you have to tell our younger siblings." He said. Harry frowned but nodded. Sans nodded as well, "good, i think that those two should be finished with their date soon." Harry's eyes snapped open.

' _WHAT!_ ' He yelled in his head before narrowing his eyes.

Sans chuckled at the over protective brother display and sat down on the couch. Harry sat down next to him grumpily. Sans looked over at him and saw that he was examining his hand.

"you don't get to take off you glove often, do you?" Sans asked.

Harry shook his head, 'People freak out when they catch a glimpse of it, but I usually manage to play it off as a prank.' He wrote. Sans hummed and nodded before holding out his hand. Harry looked at it for a moment and then started comparing them.

Sans' bones were slightly larger than his own and his hand was bigger. Harry moved to sit cross-legged facing Sans and started to basically experiment with his and Sans hands. He tapped on Sans' hand with his fingers and smiled at the rapping noises the bone on bone contact. Sans watched him with a fond smile, reminded of how Papyrus acted as a baby bones.

Harry brushed his curls out of his eyes and looked at Sans, 'So does my eye stand out a lot?' He asked. Sans shrugged and moved his hand in a so-so manner.

"to the point that people will just assume you're a monster instead of a human." He said and Harry frowned before touching his eye.

'My foot's changing too…' He admitted.

Sans looked at him, "show me." He said and Harry pulled off his shoe and sock to reveal the discolored and tight skin that clung to the limb. Sans poked around on it and frowned, "if you don't strain yourself again it should be safe for another few months." He stated.

Harry nodded. They both heard a loud music start from up the stairs and their attention snapped to it. They shared a look before Sans started chuckling and Harry smiled.

Sans looked up when he saw a limb held out to him. He looked up to see Harry holding his pad up and smiling. Sans read the paper and then looked at Harry, blowing a breath from his teeth in the form of a small laugh before taking Harry's hand and grinned.

The pad held a very innocent question, ' _Would you join my family?_ '

Telling the other two was difficult for Harry. This was his best kept secret and now he was revealing it to two more people. Papyrus was amazed that a human could use monster magic, but Harry could tell that he didn't fully understand what the skeletal limb meant.

Frisk on the other hand stared at him in surprise when he told them and looked down sadly. Harry had to reassure that he would have told them eventually. The younger human eventually warmed back up to him and was soon leaning against Harry while Harry told stories of his mishaps with learning. He literally had a crash course in magic.

Later that night, after some spaghetti that he choked down to Sans amusement, Harry was laying on the couch with Frisk on the other end of it. Frisk was asleep and Harry smiled and shifted to give them the most space.

"Oh, so you're awake now." Harry looked over to see Flowey poking his petals out of the bag. Flowey glared at him, "You're an idiot."

'Why? And where were you?' Harry asked as soon as he grabbed his pad of paper.

Flowey growled, "None of your business moron. And you're an idiot for trusting these boneheads." Flowey spat.

Harry frowned, 'That's not up for you to decide Flowey.' He wrote.

The flower scoffed, "Have it your way idiot." Flowey spat before ducking back into Harry's backpack.

Harry looked at the bag warily. He didn't like the knowledge that the yellow flower could leave the backpack without him knowing. He laid back against the pillow that the skeletons had provided and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Alternate Title Unlocked: The Family Grows**

 **Short chapter, but it was more of a filler chapter for Frisk and Papyrus to have their 'date' and for Sans and Harry to bond.**


	10. Harry's Got a Bone to Pick

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

'HELLO HUMANS!' - Papyrus

'sup' - Sans

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

AN: Please don't murder me for this.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Harry's Got a Bone to Pick  
**

 **Alternate Title: LOCKED**

* * *

Harry and Frisk stayed with the skeleton brothers for longer than either of them planned. It was going on two weeks. Frisk hadn't even asked to move ahead and neither had Harry. Harry felt at home with the brothers. More at home than he had ever felt in the human world.

Papyrus was the eccentric big brother that Harry had never had, and while he was very intelligent, he was very naïve. Sans on the other hand was a lazy brother, but Harry knew that he was hiding behind his lazy façade. Frisk was the best little sibling Harry could ever ask for and because of that he was super protective of the younger human.

The two humans were teaching the skelebros sign language to make it easier on both them and the brothers. The two picked it up quickly, to Harry's immense surprise. It was almost like they had already known it but had forgotten it for some reason.

The brothers had even invested in getting both Frisk and Harry a bed of their own. Frisk's was in Papyrus' room and Harry's was in Sans' room. Each of the skeletons had taken them under their wings. Harry usually helped Sans out at his guard stations and Frisk was great with Papyrus' puzzles. They were quickly becoming something like a real family.

On the Sunday of the second week Harry found himself back in the dark and cold place. He sat up with a frown and looked around. He jerked back in shock when Gaster's face appeared in front of him. A skeletal hand with a hole through it grabbed his chin and leaned forward to examine him.

" **You truly are an interesting specimen. Forgoing you humanity for the sake of those you love? Unbelievable. Unbelievably _naïve._** " Gaster said, voice echoing.

' _What am I doing here?_ ' Harry asked, pulling away from the tall skeleton.

" **You are here because your mind brought you here. That in itself is unbelievable. To be pulled into the Void by your mind and still exist outside it. Truly remarkable.** " Gaster moved away and practically glided around Harry.

Harry stood his ground and narrowed his eyes, ' _What are you talking about? What Void?_ '

" **You are in the Void. Or, at least, your Soul is. But why is the question you should be asking little one.** " Gaster said before appearing in front of him again.

Harry flinched back in surprise as Gaster's gaze swept over him before landing on his scar. Harry watched as Gaster's face contorted into rage and sickness.

" **I see it now. You are not the one being brought here, you are only a side effect.** " Gaster growled, rage in his voice as he moved his hand towards Harry's head.

Harry jerked back and his breathing quickened as a pain started in his temple. He squeezed his eyes closed and felt Gaster's fingers touch his temple before everything turned white and his eyes snapped open to see Sans looking down at him in concern.

Harry panted as he gripped the blankets, the knuckles on his left hand were white. Sans sat down on the side of his bed, "you okay kid?" He asked.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, the light in his right eye was out and his lightning scar was bleeding slightly. His hands were shaking when he signed that he was fine.

Sans raised an eyebrow, "now why don't i believe you kiddo?" He asked, ever present smile falling slightly. Harry looked up at him and pulled his knees to his chest. Sans moved closer and side hugged Harry, "cmon kiddo, don't leave me hangin out to dry."

Harry sniffled and was going to tell Sans about Gaster, but something told him not to so he just shook his head. Sans sighed and ruffled his hair, "alright, you don't have to tell me." He said before sticking his hands in his jacket's pockets, "just get some more rest okay?" Harry nodded and Sans went back to his own bed.

Harry watched him and the light in his eye came back as he calmed down. Unfortunately, he didn't get any more sleep that night. The next morning he was in the living room and watching TV when Sans got up. Sans took one look at him and sighed, knowing by the dark circles under the kid's eyes that he hadn't gone back to sleep.

Sans shook his head and sat down on the couch next to him, "i see you didn't take my advice." He said simply. Harry just shrugged and kept his eyes on the screen. Sans sighed again and leaned back as Papyrus and Frisk came out of their room.

"BROTHER! THE HUMAN WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THEIR EXPLORATION OF THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus said. Sans looked at them both and Frisk was beaming and nodding quickly.

Harry let out a small sigh that only Sans heard and turned to Frisk with a smile, 'When do we leave?' He asked.

'After breakfast!' Frisk signed back. Harry nodded and went up to his and Sans room to get his stuff together.

He looked into his backpack and frowned, Flowey was still out. For some reason, that the flower wouldn't tell Harry, he didn't like Sans and would usually disappear for days before coming back. But it made Harry smile that he would come back.

Harry put his day clothes on and checked on his foot before putting his shoe on. It looked skeletal, but with skin. He figured that it would take something big to change it fully over. And Sans had points out one day when Harry was pulling his shirt on that the right side of his chest a torso was looking bonier than the other side. He also made a comment that Harry was skin and bones that Harry chuckled at.

He ran a hand through his hair to fix it down and shrugged the bag onto his back. He walked out of the room to see Sans leaning on the wall beside the door. Harry looked at him in confusion when the skeleton held out what looked like to be a small black rag.

Harry looked at it and then at Sans, asking for an explanation. Sans chuckled, "it's for your eye. i know you're fine with showing it off now, but you might want to keep it on the down low that you're a hybrid." Sans said.

Harry frowned slightly but nodded, knowing that Sans was just looking out for him. He took the cloth and put it on before asking how it looked. Sans gave him two thumbs up and Harry smiled. Sans ruffled his hair before disappearing into their room.

Harry walked downstairs and met Frisk in the kitchen. Frisk smiled up at him and started signing quickly about how they wanted to explore Waterfall. Harry nodded but then frowned before looking at Papyrus.

'Doesn't your boss live in Waterfall?' He asked the tall skeleton.

"YES, UNDYNE LIVES IN WATERFALL! BUT I WOULD NOT WORRY ABOUT HER! I AM SURE AS SOON AS SHE SEES THAT YOU CAN BE FRIENDS THAT SHE WILL COME AROUND!" Papyrus said.

Harry didn't look to sure but Frisk nodded along with Papyrus. Harry sighed and nodded as well, 'Alright. We ready to go?' He asked Frisk. Frisk nodded and waved at Papyrus as they walked out the door.

The two waved at the monsters they passed as they made their way to Waterfall. Harry was the only one of the two of them that had been in Waterfall. He had taken Sans' shift at the stand right at the entrance. He had only taken it once because as soon as he had gotten there he had realized it was next to one of the yellow stars.

That whole day had been painful for him but the company wasn't bad. There was the guy who liked to teach people about the Echo Flowers and Monster Kid, who was always trying to sneak out to see Undyne.

Speaking of MK, he was in his usual spot he was after breakfast. Harry really couldn't say anything about the kid skipping school, considering he was an eleven year old that hadn't gone to school in two years. Sans was at his stand and Harry made his way over with a wave.

"hey kid, howya doing?" Sans asked.

'You saw me literally fifteen minutes ago.' Harry signed with a smirk. Sans just shrugged. Frisk walked over to the star and dazed off again. Harry eyed them with a small frown while Sans watched both of them.

The skeleton didn't know why the older of the two humans was able to see the 'save' points, but the kid was a good kid. Harry looked at Sans as Frisk came back and walked over.

Sans smiled at them, before looking at Frisk, "you remember what i told you about the talking flower?" He asked. He was surprised when Harry paled slightly. So maybe the innocent magic user wasn't so innocent after all.

Frisk nodded and Sans continued, "that's the echo flower right over there." He said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as they talked. He shifted his backpack up and watched them chat. Harry smiled as Frisk giggled at one of Sans' puns. He walked forward and gained Frisk's attention.

'We should keep moving, if we want to be back for dinner.' Harry signed. Frisk frowned but nodded. They both waved goodbye to Sans and continued on their way through Waterfall.

If Harry was to be honest, Waterfall was his favorite part of the Underground, in terms of looks. His favorite part of Waterfall so far was the 'star' room. It truly looked like the night sky full of stars. His least favorite part was that they had to do quite a few puzzles to even get to the room. They saw Sans a few times on the way and Harry figured that the skeleton was being a tad over protective and watching them.

What concerned Harry was that Papyrus had called and was telling them about how Undyne had come over to talk and that the younger skeleton had told her about them. Harry wanted to feel betrayed but he knew Papyrus was just trying to hold his friendship with the Royal Guardswoman together and still be friends with them.

Frisk told him not to worry, but Harry had a feeling something bad was going to happen when they stepped onto the wooden planks. He was right when they were suddenly dodging blue arrows. Harry grabbed Frisk's hand and started to run, pulling them along. He twisted and turned to dodge arrows heading for his Soul and focused mostly on keeping Frisk safe.

They barreled into a patch of tall grass and Harry pulled Frisk behind him as some of the grass moved to hide them. He didn't notice the weight on his back increase because he was focusing of the clanks of the armor coming towards them. He held his breath as Undyne reached forward and grabbed MK. Harry hadn't even noticed the kid standing there. He could here Undyne curse in annoyance before setting the child down and moving off.

Harry pulled Frisk out of the weeds and looked them over. They seemed fine and they both looked over when MK barreled out of the grass with a huge grin.

"Did you see that?! Undyne just touched me!" He shouted in excitement. Despite what had just occurred Harry snorted in amusement at the hyper monster child. MK continued with a little jitter, "I'm never washing my face again!" He said.

Harry shook his head and looked at Frisk, 'Are you okay?' He motioned. They nodded. 'Good. Do you want to go back to the brothers?' They shook their head and Harry sighed and then nodded, 'Alright, we'll continue.'

Frisk hugged his waist as Monster Kid continued to talk happily. They watched as he ran off, but not before falling on his face first. Frisk moved forward, hand pulling Harry behind them. Harry allowed them to lead for a moment and finally noticed the weight in his bag.

He looked over his shoulder to see Flowey looking up at him from inside it. Harry watched as the flower closed the backpack with a vine and then turned back to Frisk. He noticed Frisk was at another 'star'. Harry frowned and moved to wait just past it. His Soul still pulsed uncomfortably when he was around them and he hated it when Frisk touched one and he couldn't do anything.

The next few rooms were normal. One had the Nice Cream Man and Harry stocked up on the Nice Cream and waved with a smile as they left. Sans had tricked Frisk into looking into a pranked telescope so Harry now had a stained towel in his bag from wiping the paint off of Frisk's eye.

Harry was in awe at the next big room. Even if it was a maze. It somehow calmed him down, even though he didn't realize how stressed he was. He smiled as they walked through, listening to the echo flowers. He looked at Frisk and saw them smiling at him. He chuckled and they continued. Peace and quiet was good once in a while.

When they came to a statue sitting in what looked like rain Harry stopped with a frown. The statue seemed depressed and lonely. Frisk tugged on his arm and pulled him into the next hallway to show a basket of umbrellas. Harry grabbed one and walked back to the statue to set it in a crook. He heard a click and a soft melody started to play.

Harry felt something stir in his Soul and found himself walking back into a previous room and into a room with a piano. Frisk followed him in concern.

'Harry?' Frisk signed in confusion as Harry sat down at the piano and put his fingers on the keys. A monster faded into view and Harry's Soul formed in front of his chest. Frisk tried to shake him out of it but Harry started to play the exact tune that the music box had played.

His Soul pulsed with the tune, the blue and green swirling together as the edges pulsated with a new color. The siren looking monster started to sing along and more and more monsters started to appear as the two played and sang in harmony. Frisk watched as the color beating around Harry's soul grew more pronounced. A dark red that made Frisk's eyes widen.

They had thought the green and blue was Harry's only color but he was proving to have three Soul colors. Blue for INTEGRITY, Green for KINDNESS and now a dark Red for DETERMINATION. _HOPE_ , Frisk thought in surprise. When those colors formed together they made HOPE.

The piano stopped and Harry looked up to see monsters cheering for him and the monster named Shyren. He smiled and waved as his Soul sunk back into his chest. The monsters started to disappear and Harry looked at Frisk, who was smiling at him.

'What happened?' Harry asked. He watched as Frisk explained and frowned. Something had come over him and led him to the room. He sighed and filed it away under something to ask about later. They walked back to the umbrella stand and Harry grabbed another umbrella before they both walked out into the underground rain.

They met up with Monster Kid as they walked and he and Frisk conversed about Undyne and the Underground until they reached a dead end with a ledge. Harry grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself up before holding a hand down to Frisk. MK helped push Frisk up and took off the other way.

Harry waved after him and they followed the path. Harry stopped to read the displays and quickly realized they were about the war. He saw Frisk go to another star. He waited for them to get done and then they both walked out onto a suspended bridge. Harry felt a chill as they walked and pulled Frisk out of the way as a blue spear stabbed through where they had just been standing.

Harry's eyes widened as they were surrounded by blue glows. Frisk looked at him in fear. Harry steeled himself and grabbed Frisk before pushing them out of the glow. His Soul popped out of his chest only for a spear to stab through it. Harry looked down in shock as pain flared through his body. A blue spear was going through his back and out his chest.

His Soul quivered before breaking into pieces before his own eyes. The last thing he saw before his world went dark was Frisk bawling as they watched him fall. His eyes fell shut as his world descended into darkness.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Alternate Title: UNLOCKED; Title Name: What Makes Hope**

 **Just don't kill me**


	11. Questions To Be Answered

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

'HELLO HUMANS!' - Papyrus

'sup' - Sans

AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.

AN: Please don't murder me for this.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Questions To Be Answered  
**

 **Alternate Title: LOCKED**

* * *

When he opened his eyes again he was surrounded by black. He blinked and sat up, looking at the glow coming from before him. It was his Soul, but it was shattered and pulsing faintly in front of his chest. Harry's eyes widened as he cupped the pieces in his hand.

' _I… died…_ ' He thought in shock. He gasped in pain as his Soul started to glow dark red and piece itself back together. The pieces sealed together in a red flash and he felt pain flash through his body as the wound in his chest healed.

His eyes snapped back open when he heard a giggle. He spun around but saw nothing. He frowned and started to walk through the darkness, his Soul providing light. He heard a splash and looked down to see that he was knee deep in what looked like water.

Suddenly he started to hear a conversation. He closed his eyes as a bright light nearly blinded him. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in what looked like a hallway lined with beautiful stained glass windows. He spun as he heard footsteps and saw what looked to be Frisk walking towards him.

He frowned when they didn't even notice him. His eyes widened when he saw the dust covering the younger human. He covered his mouth and shuddered as Frisk passed through him without a care. He spun back around to see 'Frisk' walking up to Sans.

Sans' eyes were dark and Papyrus' scarf was wrapped around his neck. Harry watched as Sans started to talk to Frisk and moved forward to watch them closer.

 _"it's a beautiful day outside. the flowers are blooming, birds are singing. on days like these, kids like you, should be **burning in hell**." _ This Sans said as bones formed around him. Harry could almost hear music in the back of his mind.

Harry turned to look at Frisk and was almost horrified to see the creepy smile on their face, and even more so horrified to see the glowing red eyes. This wasn't Frisk. Frisk was a pacifist, and this child was holding a well-used knife and covered in monster dust. He reached out for them both to stop as they started at each other.

His eyes widened when he tried to take a step and felt like he was walking through tar. He heard the giggle again and a pain flared through his forehead as his scar felt like it was torn open. He let out a silent scream as what felt like goo flowed out of his scar.

He opened his eyes to see what looked like a completely black Soul made of tar floating there. His attention was drawn to his arm when he felt a hand grab it. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock and fear as something smiled up at him and reached for his Soul.

His magic lashed out in a multicolored pulse and he pulled his arm out of the thing's hold. It was then when he noticed he was sinking and already up to his chest. He started to panic as the black Soul sunk into the tar and made him sink faster. Tendrils of blackness started to reach up to drag him under as he gasped and struggled to get free.

As he went under he saw that the 'thing' was a child crying black tears. The child reached out for him and he could have sworn he heard them cry for help as his head sunk under.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he started gasping. He fell to his knees and gripped his chest. He felt a weight on his waist and looked down to see Frisk hugging him tightly. He struggled to regain his composure as panic swept through his blood.

' _I was dead. And now I'm not. WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ ' He thought frantically as his eyes glowed, highlighting his panic. He grabbed Frisk's shoulders and looked them over frantically, 'Are you hurt?' He asked, hands shaking as he formed the words. He had to be strong for Frisk.

Frisk looked at him with tears in their eyes and nodded, 'I'm okay.' They signed back.

Harry let out a heavy sigh of relief before looking over to see the golden star right next to them. His eyes widened and he got a flashback to what he had just experienced. He closed his eyes and tried to shove the memories away as he looked down at Frisk.

'What was that?' He signed to them.

They looked at him in confusion so Harry continued to sign, 'I got killed. A spear went through my chest. How am I alive?' Frisk's eyes widened and they stared at him.

'You remember dying?' They ask. Harry rolled his eyes, 'Kind of hard to forget.' He said back. Frisk looked down at their shoes.

Harry put his hands on Frisk's shoulders and smiled when they looked up, 'I'm not sure what happened. But I'm not going to force you to tell me.' They nodded at that and moved forward to hug him.

' _I'm not going to mention what I saw. That wasn't Frisk, or at least, not this Frisk. Maybe Sans will know? But for now, Frisk believes that Undyne can be their friend. So maybe we just have to get past her and things will work out._ ' He thought to himself before his eyes steeled.

'Let's go.' He signed and Frisk looked at him in surprise, 'What? You want to be friends with Undyne right? Then we have to get past her for that to happen.' He said.

Frisk beamed and hugged him again before they both took off running. This time dodging the spears was easier than the first time because Harry had knowledge of where they would be coming from. Now that didn't say that he wasn't scratched a lot by the time they got to the end platform.

Both he and Frisk paused as Undyne started to pin them in. Harry could feel his magic wanting to react to the threat but Frisk shook their head as if knowing what he was planning. He frowned and trusted the younger human.

Then they were both falling because Undyne broke the bridge. Harry reached out a grabbed Frisk before turning so that his back was facing the approaching ground. He cried out as his back hit the bed of flowers. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he gasped for air.

Frisk looked at him frantically. Harry waved off their concern and sat up with a groan. He pulled a Nice Cream out of his bag and broke it in half before handing Frisk one half. Frisk ate it and looked down. Harry finished his off and sighed as he felt some of his pain leave. He looked over at Frisk and frowned.

'Are you okay?' He asked. Frisk shook their head and looked up at him, 'What's wrong?'

'You got hurt because of me.' Frisk said before looking down.

'Hey, I got hurt because of myself.' Harry signed before ruffling their hair, 'Besides, I've got to look out for my little sibling, yeah?' He said with a grin.

Frisk stared at him in shock and then a small smile formed on their face as they nodded. It was hard to believe that in another timeline they had been alone, breaking under the strain of redoing everything over and over again. And for the first time in a long time they were happy.

Harry smiled at them again before standing up and stretching out his back, ' _Flowers are soft, but from that height, anything is hard._ ' He thought, looking up at the broken bridge above them. He sighed and looked at Frisk, who was poking the flowers.

'Let's go.' He signed as he repositioned his back. They nodded and followed after him. As they walked Harry noticed that it seemed to be the bottom of the waterfalls and there was a lot of human world trash piled up.

Harry kept at least five feet away from the yellow star before the waterfall as Frisk walked up to it. Frisk looked at him when they were finished and frowned when they saw him staring at the star with trepidation.

They walked over to him and grabbed his hand before tugging on it to pull him into the next area. Harry chuckled mutely and walked next to them as they waded through the water. Harry was thankful that Waterfall was not snowy like Snowdin or all this wading would be dangerous.

They passed by a cooler and a glint of metallic covering caught Harry's eye. He walked over and pilfered a small bar from the cooler. The words 'Astronaut Food' were stamped on the bar. Harry blinked and tossed it to Frisk, who caught it after a moment of fumbling.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow at them. They stuck out their tongue and stuck the bar in their pocket. They continued towards the path at the end of the corridor.

Harry paused for a moment to look at the dummy, something tingling on the edge of his mind. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before moving on. He moved to get onto dry land when both he and Frisk were frozen where they stood.

Harry turned his head to see the Dummy start to glow ominously and float in the air. And angry face appeared on it and it floated in front of them.

"I am the ghost that lives inside of the Dummy!" It yelled at them, "My cousin used to live inside a Dummy, too. Until…!" The Dummy continued to talk as Harry stared at it in disbelief.

It was monologuing. Like a stereotypical villain. He looked at Frisk, who was listening to the Dummy intently. Then there was a pause and Frisk's scarlet colored Soul popped out of their chest. Harry's eyes narrowed and he started to move forward but Frisk shook their head. Harry paused and looked at them. They smiled confidently.

Harry frowned, but stayed back and let Frisk handle it. He glared at the Dummy as it sent attacks at Frisk. But Frisk dodged them almost expertly. Harry watched with narrowed eyes as he observed the fight. He really needed to talk to Sans after this. There were some things he needed to know. Starting with the 'coming back from the dead' thing.

Frisk dodged the attacks and forced them to hit Mad Dummy, seeing as though that was the only thing that progressed the fight. Harry watched as the battle got harder, but Frisk continued to dodge around the attacks. It got to the point where Mad Dummy was yelling at his own attacks and they left.

Mad Dummy froze when his last attack missed and then started yelling about how they would be stuck fighting forever before laughing maniacally. Harry started to frown and was about to finish the fight when another ghost appeared and scared Mad Dummy away.

The ghost was quiet spoken and apologized for interrupting. The ghost seemed to be slightly depressed, melancholic and withdrawn.

"Oh no… I haven't met you… My name is Napstablook." The ghost said quietly. Harry smiled and waved. Napstablook looked down, "Well, I'm going to head home now… oh… umm… feel free to 'come with' if you want." He said softly. "But, no pressure. And I understand if you're too busy. It's fine with me… no worries… just thought I'd offer." And with that Napstablook left.

Harry looked at Frisk, who was munching on the Astronaut Food. He raised an eyebrow and they smiled and signed, 'We should visit him!' Harry chuckled and nodded.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Alternate Title: UNLOCKED; Title Name: Tar and Ghosts**

 **Sorry for the long wait. My charger for my laptop stopped working and a lot of other stuff happened.**


	12. Curiosity Can Kill

**'** Yo' - Harry writing or signing

' _Yo_ ' - Thoughts

' **Howdy** ' Angry monsters (Flowey)

 **AN: I've been asked what run it was. It is a Pacifist run.**

 **AN2: I have a tumblr blog for this story now if anyone wants to ask questions or anything. The link will be in the end notes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -** **Curiosity Can Kill**

* * *

The two walked down the path and Frisk moved over to the yellow star. Harry hummed and watched the younger kid blank out. ' _It's like a Save Point. When Frisk 'dies' they come back to the last one. Like what happens in those video games the others at the orphanage used to play._ ' He thought to himself as he waited.

He frowned and looked at his hands, studying the way the bones joined on his right hand and wiggled his fingers slightly. He pushed the sleeve of the hoodie up and noticed that his entire arm was just bones now, instead of just to his elbow.

' _Need to keep an eye out on the rest of my body._ ' He thought, mind going to how he had noticed that his leg was changing, slowly, but whatever had happened had caused it to jump ahead of schedule. He let out a mute sigh and looked up to see Frisk blinking their eyes as they came out of the Save Point.

Harry smiled at them as they walked over to him, 'You ready to visit Napstablook?' He asked them. They nodded with a beaming smile.

Frisk started to walk to the middle path and Harry followed them with his hands in his pockets. He coughed as a stitch caught in his side and frowned as he rubbed his chest. He was getting slightly worried about his body, he wasn't sure if his magic would be able to handle the strain of being a hybrid, or if his body would be able to. He didn't know what would happen if his ribs started showing. Would it be like Sans and Papyrus and nothing be visible, or would all his organs be visible and possibly a liability.

Frisk tugged on his sleeve and he looked down and met their worried face. He put a smile on quickly and signed that he was fine, just a little tired. Frisk frowned but nodded. They didn't believe him, he was too quick to smile. But they would leave it alone for now.

Harry pointed at the path, 'This way, right?' He asked and Frisk nodded. Harry hummed and grinned at them, 'Race you!' He signed before taking off. Frisk jumped and ran after him. Their feet pounded on the ground and Harry peeked back to see Frisk on his heels.

He sped up, wind pushing his hair back and ruffling his clothes. They skidded to a stop in front of two houses and Harry laughed silently before coughing again. Frisk signed to him in worry and he waved it off.

'I'm fine, just haven't had a race like that in a while.' He signed before sighing, a scratchy noise instead of the usual breath of air. He rubbed the scar on his throat slightly as it tingled. It usually did that after he coughed, a reminder of his silence.

'I'm going to go talk to Napstablook. Are you coming?' Frisk asked. Harry thought for a moment and shook his head.

'Go on in without me. I'm going to explore a bit. I'll meet you in the center room in half an hour. Okay?' He sent back and they frowned slightly before nodded. Harry ruffled their hair before waving and walking away.

He went to the main room again and looked around. No one was around. He sighed and sat down and took off his bag. He opened it to see Flowey was missing. He sighed slightly and pulled out the cell phone Sans had gotten him.

He flipped it open and pondered the thought of sending Sans a text but eventually shut the phone and put it away. He frowned and leaned back until he was laying on the ground. So many thoughts were going through his head.

He was wondering about the crying child, about that other place, what Gaster was up to and many other things. He was also worried about the shape of his Soul.

Speaking of which Harry sat up and cradled his right hand to his chest and tugged slightly. A glowing heart appeared in his hand. It was crooked unlike Frisk's and it was a swirling mess of blue and green. Harry frowned, thinking of the black Soul that had come from his scar and rubbed it absentmindedly with his left hand.

As he gazed at his Soul he noticed that there were cracks through it. He frowned and looked closer and realized that the cracks were from when he died. And they looked to be almost stitched back together by a pulsing red thread. The same color as Frisk's Soul.

He put it back where it was supposed to be and stood up. He looked at the glowing yellow star and walked over to it. He reached out a hand and started to touch it, never noticing his eyes starting to glow red like Frisk's Soul.

He wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on. How he was still alive, how these things worked. And he knew it all centered on these stupid little SAVE points. He slammed his hand down on it and suddenly everything was black.

He looked around and frowned when there was nothing to be seen.

" **So you're back.** " He heard the raspy voice as it came from everywhere. " **You didn't listen to Sans instruction. Heh.** " Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew this voice, but couldn't remember quite from where.

" **That was my downfall. I didn't listen to Sans either. I grew too curious and they payed the price. I tried to stop what I had begun, but by the time I realized what I had done, it was too late.** " A figure stepped out of the darkness.

It was wearing Sans' jacket and Papyrus' scarf, both torn and bloody. Harry's eyes grew wide as they met a matching pair.

" **By the time I was able to stop** ** _them_** **,** ** _they_** **had already killed everyone. I wasn't able to SAVE anyone. Ironic really, since it all started over SAVEing. Heh.** ** _They_** **were too strong. Too powerful. So I kept** ** _them_** **in an infinite loop.** ** _They_** **had a SAVE and so did I. Around and around we went. Neither of us winning and neither of us losing until I was finally able to use a different kind of magic to destroy** ** _their_** **SAVE.** " Harry watched in horror as the fight sequence came up. He looked at his doubles LV and realized what they were saying.

" **I killed them. Permanently. I killed my little sibling because of my own mistake. Because I caused them to be taken by a demon. The answers you want… the ones you seek. They only lead to a blood stained ending. Don't make my mistake Harry. Wake up, and live your own path. Because I gave up mine so that you could live yours.** " Harry then noticed that his double was bleeding from many wounds.

Harry covered his mouth in shock as the other collapsed to the ground, a knife plunged to the handle in his back.

" **Heh. Heh. At least… I made it to warn you… I think I've earned a rest now… Goodnight, Harry.** " With that the double's eyes closed and they faded away.

Harry jerked back from the golden star and panted in pain as tears ran down his cheeks. He had almost caused what had happened to his double. He would never have been able to forgive himself if he had caused that.

He was still shaking when Frisk came up to him. He looked at them and grabbed them in a hug as he shook. They hugged him back in confusion. He just sat there and hugged them for a few minutes until he calmed down.

They signed to him in worry, asking him what was wrong and he shook his head, 'It's fine. Just a bad dream.'

Frisk looked at him and then shook their head, 'Don't let Papyrus know you were sleeping.' They signed. Harry chuckled, and Frisk looked at him sharply without him noticing. They glanced at his throat and frowned.

'You ready to move forward?' Frisk nodded to the question. Harry nodded as well and stood up, 'Well, let's go befriend a fish.' He signed with a grin. Frisk giggled silently and followed him. Neither of them noticed the phantom watching them from the SAVE point, it's red eyes glowing.

Together they were able to make it through the next few rooms with little problem. Harry stopped to read a few of the epitaphs along the way and when they came to a lantern puzzle Harry kept a lantern lit as Frisk went through and then hurried through himself.

Harry noticed that Frisk was getting anxious and frowned as he followed them. It was almost like they knew something was coming. They started to walk down a hallway and it got darker and darker. There were no lamps to light so Harry took Frisk's hand as they walked.

They came to an echo flower and Harry touched its petals. "Behind you." It said and Harry froze as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He turned around as the lights came back on to see Undyne clunking towards them.

"Seven." Undyne started, voice muffled by her helmet. "Seven human Souls. With the power of seven humans Souls our king, King Asgore Dreemur will become a god. With that power, Asgore will be able to finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from the humans. And give them back the pain and suffering that we have endured!" She said passionately.

Harry watched her for any sudden movements, ready to act as she continued, "Understand humans. This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your Souls, or I'll tear them from your bodies!" A lance appeared in her hand and Harry scowled.

She started to charge forward and Harry's eye started to glow. He was about to stop her when MK ran from behind the reeds.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" He said loudly, before looking around. He spotted Frisk and grinned, "Yo! You did it! Undyne is right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!"

Harry put a hand on his face, the kid just didn't get it. He still thought Frisk was a monster. And he had seen Harry's features enough around Snowdin to know Harry wasn't 'human'.

Then MK looked confused, "Wait… who's she fighting?" He asked before Undyne grabbed him and started dragging him away, "H-hey! You aren't going to tell my parents about this, are you?"

Harry rubbed his face as they left view and looked at Frisk. They looked determined to continue and Harry sighed. He motioned for them to continue. Frisk nodded and they led Harry to the next part of their journey.

Harry stopped to listen to the echo flowers and smiled at the conversation. He really wanted to free everyone. He leaned against one of the blue flowers and made a silent promise. He smiled and backed away before following Frisk through an entrance and they both started over a bridge.

They were almost over the bridge when they heard a call from behind them.

"Yo!" It was Monster Kid. He was looking a little ill at ease as he walked closer, "Yo… I know I'm not supposed to be here, but…" He started, looking down slightly, "I want to ask you something." He was looking directly at Frisk as he talked, "Man… I've never had to ask this to someone before." He paused and took a breath in, "You, you're human, right?" He asked.

Frisk nodded and MK looked conflicted again, "I knew it… well, I know it now at least. Undyne told me to 'stay away from those humans'. But Harry's not a human. Right? I've seen his eye and arm, and I've seen him use magic, and everyone knows that only monsters can use magic." He rambled slightly before looking downcast suddenly, "I guess this makes us enemies or something… But I'm not all that great at being mean to people, so can you, like, say something mean so that I can hate you?" The kid asked.

Frisk shook their head and smiled kindly at MK. MK teared up slightly, "So I have to do it? O-okay… here goes. I hate your guts!" He said before sniffling in sadness, "Oh man, now I feel horrible. I'm such a turd… I'm just going to go home now." MK turned and started to run and Harry's eyes widened as he fell.

Frisk ran forward as Harry whipped out his hand and caught MK before he could fall. Frisk pulled him up and Harry released his magic, the blue glow around MK vanishing. Harry looked up to see Undyne watching them and he scowled, raking a hand through his hair, eye glowing dangerously, daring her to do something.

MK didn't notice as he stood in front of Frisk, "Y-yo dude!" He started, stuttering, "I-if you want t-to hurt my f-friends, y-you're gonna h-have to go through me first!" He said.

Harry felt Undyne's eyes on him as she started to move back. He felt as though she had excepted his challenge as she vanished back the way she had come. ' _That's gonna come back and bite me, isn't it?_ ' He thought as MK turned to Frisk.

"She's gone… yo, you really saved my skin there. You and Harry. I guess being enemies was just a nice thought… ha, we're just going to have to be friends instead!" He said with a grin. "I should really be getting home. My parents are going to be worried sick. Later dudes!" He said before taking off, not tripping this time.

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'Let's go. I feel that everything is going to be coming to a head soon.' He signed to Frisk. Frisk nodded and they kept walking.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's been a while. But between getting a job and other things that have been happening. I haven't had time, or the want to write for a while. I apologize and will try to update more often.**

 **Tumblr:** **monstermagicforboneheads . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces)**


End file.
